Shinobi Amongst Godlings Book Two
by Tactition101
Summary: Hello Sea of Monsters, meet Naruto/Percy a reincarnated Shinobi son of the sea god. You may now proceed to hide whimpering under your bed crying for mommy. Rated T for Saftey
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Amongst Godlings Book Two

Summary: Hello Sea of Monsters, meet Naruto/Percy a reincarnated Shinobi son of the sea god. You may now proceed to hide whimpering under your bed crying for mommy.

LONG Author's Notes that you might or might not care about: Since _Someone_ was rather VOCAL about the first person view point of the first story, I'm going to switch to third person on this series. (And yes, it will be a series, I have like six or seven different universes planned for this including a Straw Hat Luffy three universes down the road who isn't made out of rubber but has the ability to STEAL and store other people's Devil Fruits among other things.) It's just as well seeing how much trouble I had trying to stay in first person while writing the first book, and honestly, I think I still slipped up at least once every two chapters if not more. Now while I had twelve chapters of this on my laptop already, I'm not going to fully follow the path that one took because quite honestly even _I_ saw some pretty big holes in its plot so while some things will remain the same for those who asked about it, others will be changed. And yes, the switching between Naruto and Percy IS intentional, he's a reincarnated soul, both names fit him in my opinion. Anyway, I've prattled on long enough, here's Book Two.

1\. Training Preparations

Story Start: Coliseum

"Let me see if I get this straight Mr. Jackson, you intend to put the whole camp on lockdown in five days for one month in which time you will dilate said time to instead last one year in order to train every member of the entire camp who wishes to be trained, regardless of Godly parent, or race for that matter." Chiron said as he paced in front of me in the center of the arena. The moment Percy felt the centaur's return from Mt. Olympus, he had summoned him, Mr. D, and the entire camp, campers and staff alike, to the coliseum.

Percy could still feel the incredulousness and not a little amount of awe pouring off said demigods. Some of the non-human residents also looked interested as they watched on. The reincarnated son of Poseidon nodded and he continued "You also intend to discover who the parents are for the unclaimed demigods and in turn make 'liked-domain' cabins for the 'minor' gods and goddesses by yourself using materials which you shall acquire with your own money during said month and that will be delivered before the time dilation field is raised."

"That about sums it up, yes." Percy said as he idly traced a minor seal in the air by his waist with chakra writing before dismissing it with a wave. Still looking at Chiron, he said "Not only is Cabin Eleven running out of room with its policy to accept all comers who either aren't Claimed or are the children of the so called 'minor' gods and goddesses of Olympus, but denying those children a cabin of their own just because their parents aren't on a council is like constantly saying that they aren't good enough and just barely tolerated. I intend to change that."

There was a not so little amount of muttering from where Cabin Eleven was seated along with some from the rest of the gathered audience. Chiron let it go on for a couple of minutes as he studied Naruto for a moment before he raised a hand and silence immediately fell. A moment later, the Immortal Teacher let out a wry chuckle and said "Maelstrom indeed, your first parents named you aptly Mr. Uzumaki. Very well, what do you require of me?"

Naruto couldn't help the grin on his face at the first part of Chiron's words but quickly became serious as he said "For starters, I need you to order any and all food this camp will need for the year long period. Don't worry about funds as I'll cover them and stasis seals will keep the perishables from spoiling so don't just settle for canned goods. I'm also going to need a full list of every god and goddess in the Greek Pantheon and what their domain is, preferably sorted by said domain if you can though that's not necessary. If you can have it ready by dinner time would be excellent. Everything else can be handled on my end."

"And what exactly do you intend to teach Johnson?" Mr. D asked with crossed arms beside the centaur. His question had everyone perking up and giving their little group in the center of the arena even more attention.

Percy looked upwards and said "Elemental chakra techniques are unfortunately out, the coils of everyone in this world just aren't made to be used in that way without some serious genetic overhauling that would take years of research even if I used seals to do it." Ignoring the disappointed muttering that understandably drew from the gathered camp, he continued "Let's see, we've got physical training, taijutsu, or hand to hand combat, cryptology, which will include the language of plants by the way, tracking and evasion, wildlife survival, undercover information gathering, kunai and shuriken throwing, I could probably design something with seals to allow you guys to use the tree climbing and water walking techniques along with maybe a way of short to mid ranged flight so those'll most likely be taught as well," THAT got some excited muttering "lock picking, escapology, squad level combat techniques for both four man and twelve man levels and finally I've got an idea for a long ranged weapon that I want to get Cabin Nine's help with in making that if works as I think will allow those not suited to archery to still have a long range weapon in their arsenal." That last one got a more curious in nature mutter from the gathered people around him.

Chiron blinked a couple of times as he said "Well now, you certainly don't do things by half Percy."

Percy gave a half shrug before one of the Apollo kids stood up and said "Excuse me, but will this be an all or nothing deal or can we choose which 'classes' we take?"

Percy considered the question for a moment before he said "Everyone who wants to receive training will have to take part in the PT and CQC courses, that's nonnegotiable, however, if the trainee doesn't want to take all of these 'courses' then they can choose to only take between three more or all but one of them. I'll be abusing the HELL out of my Shadow Clone Jutsu in order to be able to teach multiple classes of the subjects each day so they can make a schedule they're comfortable with. However, if they do this, the trainees MUST go through the entire course, no dropping out because the work got too hard so make sure you choose your schedules carefully. That said, not all of the courses will be year-long ones so if you finish one course and want to add another to replace it you can. I'll have a schedule posted before the time dilation field goes up so you can make a proper decision in what you want to learn. Any more questions?"

An older unclaimed member of Cabin Eleven stood up and asked "How sure are you that you will be able to determine who our godly parent is?" All of the unclaimed tensed at that, looking at Percy with hopeful eyes.

Said shinobi shrugged and said "How sure are you that the Earth is the third planet from the sun?"

That earned an excited chatter from the unclaimed even as the one who asked nodded his gratitude to the hydrokinetic as he sat back down.

When no more questions were asked, Percy clapped his hands and rubbed them together as he said "Right then, schedules and roster sheets will be attached to your Cabin Tables and the columns of the mess hall by lunch tomorrow. I suggest you all use the time between now and when the time dilation field is raised to seriously consider if you want to accept the training. While I strongly encourage ALL of you to take this opportunity," Here he gave the Aphrodite Cabin a pointed look "I will not force you to. Dismissed."

The arena quickly filled with noise as cabinmates and friends discussed whether or not they would take the courses even as the majority rose out of their seats and began leaving the arena. Mr. D in particular was rather quick to leave the area. Just as quickly, Annabeth and Grover were right next to him, the excited to learn as much as possible daughter of Athena barely waiting until she was within two feet of him to ask "We're not actually going to be waiting five days for the others to join us, are we?"

"Oh, log no, you two will be personally trained by the original me or clones made just for you guys from tomorrow until the last campfire of the season, maybe even longer if I become a year rounder like you Annabeth." Percy said before he cocked an eyebrow and said "I was actually wondering if you two were interested in helping me with the building of the so called minor cabins, if only in the planning stage if you don't want to help with the actual construction."

A not quite mad glint appeared in Annabeth's eyes and Grover chuckled as he said "Do you really have to ask her? I don't mind giving a little bit of insight either though if you don't mind. Could be fun being known as the Satyr that helped make the cabins a few decades down the road."

Percy clapped his hands once as he said "Right then, consider your training beginning now, starting with reconnaissance training. From now until dinner time, we are going to be surveying the entire camp, mapping it out and finding locations where cabins can be made, either single, small groups, or large collections. We'll go over your maps over dinner time and discuss the best methods of cabin placement." He took out his sealing notebook and unsealed the paper, both lined and grid, clipboards, and pencils he had taken from Sally's apartment before they left that morning and then unsealed three compasses as well. Divvying up the goods, he also created two clones and said "These two will be your instructors for the day. Be sure to ask any questions you have."

The two nodded and were then lead in separate directions, the original moving in another direction as well.

Time Skip: Dinner Time

Most of the focus of the diners was on Poseidon table that night. Annabeth and Grover were sitting with the original pouring over not only the maps they themselves had made earlier that day but also an 'official' map drawn by a demi-god ten years ago who had since joined a company that surveyed stretches of land both large and small and made highly accurate maps. The list Chiron had given Percy had obviously had the twelve Olympians but it also held the twenty two 'head' 'minor' gods and goddesses followed by a rather impressive list of deities that were more often than not in charge of relatively small things like rivers or particular mountains. The number of said gods and goddesses for that last category was rather impressive. It would make ensuring they each had at least a room in the liked-domain cabins a bit of a tough one to follow through with if they weren't willing to compromise on having their Cabins be sorted by geographical region instead of individually.

Which led up to the Iris Message Conference calls that Percy had started roughly ten minutes into the meal, multiple gods and goddesses being contacted together in order to best figure out how the cabins of their children, whether present or future, should be made to best represent them, whether they wished to contribute to the acquisition of the materials needed to build said representations, are they actually okay with being lumped together with _that_ god or goddess even peripherally, and about a dozen other details for each call. Annabeth was constantly writing notes, emulating a veteran senator's aid with how detailed they were and she impressed more than one deity with her architectural suggestions, Grover wasn't doing too bad himself when he offered suggestions related to his species' specialties.

While this was going on, a clone was seated at the table working on the identification seal. Every god or goddess that was contacted was asked to and did send a very small bit of power to the clone which the seal stored in order to match it with the blood of the person being tested to ensure that the test results were accurate. Another clone was walking the tables, accepting a drop of blood from each councilor and anyone else volunteering in order to cover the Olympians. Cabin Five tried to refuse but chakra enhanced speed allowed the clone to prick Clarisse on the shoulder with one of its kunai and he swiped a drop of blood from the boy next to her as well leaving the Ares kids swearing up a storm as he walked to Cabin Six who all to a camper offered a drop of blood willingly even as they snickered at their rivals.

Meanwhile another clone was pouring over a copy of the original map with Chiron at the head table figuring out where the best places to hold each class was going to be, the number of students per course allowed, what resources would be needed, and about half a dozen other things, the pair huddled together like a pair of pranksters planning a masterpiece of a prank with how intently they were going at it.

Cabin Nine was entertaining their own clone, Charles Beckendorf and his half siblings practically drooling as they went over the weapon schematics of the long-range prototype Percy had come up with, a weapon with the body of a rifle that instead of shooting bullets fired a six inch rod of Celestial Bronze very much like a MAC gun via seals. A rod that could be imbued with one of the five elements, release an explosion on impact that had five different levels of detonation with endurance and repair seals allowing the bolt to be reused again, had a return to sender ability to save on ammo construction costs, and would fly straight no matter the distance or weather conditions. Oh, and the weapon could either be fired single, semi-automatic, or full auto. Even the campers from surrounding tables were a little awestruck as they listened in on the discussion of the weapon called the Sarutobi Rifle, in honor of the Professor.

Cabin Four also had a clone, co-councilors Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner discussing what could be done to ensure the strawberry fields and minor vegetable gardens the children of Demeter grew for themselves didn't die out from the time dilation affecting the weather patterns inside the camp. If the slightly predatory looks the entire cabin was giving the clone were any indication, quite a bit was able to be done with the reincarnated shinobi's sealing skills.

Once dinner was over and the last Iris Conference call was ended, Percy and his fellow victorious questers following tradition lead a procession to the bonfire, laurel wreaths on their brows as they proceeded to the bonfire where they proceeded to burn the burial shrouds their cabins had made in their absence. Annabeth's shroud was absolutely stunning, gray silk with extremely detailed embroidered owls. It was almost a shame not to bury her in it though Percy had enough tact not to state that fact.

Percy was unsurprised to see that in lieu of having cabin mates of his own the Ares kids had taken the chance to further spite him and had taken an old ratty sheet with smiley faces with x's for eyes along the border and the word LOSER written down the middle. He merely gave them an unimpressed look before to everyone's surprise he unsealed a much nicer sea green sheet made out of silk with a red Uzumaki spiral at the top and a navy-blue trident under it.

Seeing everyone's surprised looks, Naruto shrugged and said "What? I looked up burial traditions after Chiron's lecture at the stele in the Metropolitan Museum of Art when our class took a tour. It only seemed right to follow tradition even if I was sure of our success, and since I was the only member of Cabin Three…" He shrugged again before he walked over to the fire and draped it over the fire, giving it a salute before walking back to the other two questers. He noticed Chiron had an amused look on his face at his actions as he sat back down, the centaur rolling his eyes when he saw he had Naruto's attention. Then Apollo Cabin was leading the first sing-along-song, a song of a victorious army marching through a former enemy's captured capital, fitting really considering what Naruto did not forty-eight hours ago, and the moment passed.

Time Skip: The Next Morning

A forty-year-old Naruto talked with the manager of a company that sold 'bulk' quantity supplies to construction companies that built multi story buildings or several small to medium buildings at once, Annabeth standing by his side and introduced as an enthusiastic daughter of one of his friends who wanted to be a chief architect when she grew up. She 'played the part' rather well too, asking several questions that she already knew the answers of but still had the manager giving five-minute-long in-depth answers two out of three times. All the while, the three were looking through the stock that was kept on hand, the diversity of the pair's shopping list having piqued the manager's interest shortly after they arrived.

An hour later had Naruto using his debit card to pay for the purchases and a shipping order for three flatbed trucks' worth of material with a drop off point on the road leading to the camp at the base of Thalia's tree tomorrow at noon. Naruto assured the manager that he had a set of all terrain forklifts capable of getting all of the materials up said hill and to where they needed to go and the two shook hands before they headed out, the manager giving Annabeth a good luck in her future studies as he headed back to his office.

Once they were back in the camp's SUV and Argo was driving down the road, Annabeth finally allowed herself to stare at Naruto in awe and said "I can't believe you only discovered this place two hours ago, after performing a five minute search on a computer in one of New York's branch libraries. You acted like you had been in construction your entire life with how detailed you were in your explanation to the guy."

Naruto smirked and said "Back in my first life, one of the missions out of the village was escorting a quote unquote 'Super Bridge Builder'. I stayed in contact with him years later and he and his grandson helped rebuild the village when it was attacked once. I had quite a few interesting conversations with him when I helped rebuild." Naruto shifted back into Percy as he continued "Never underestimate what you can learn from people on missions Annabeth, you'll be surprised just how much you can learn that will come in use later down the road."

Annabeth considered this for the rest of the trip back to camp, eyes distant as she reviewed her memories from years ago, wondering what she had missed in the past during her cross-country trip with two other kids and a satyr.

Time Skip: Lunch Time

The pavilion was filled with the excited chatter of the campers pouring over the schedules, talking between friends about which classes they'd like together and arranging the times for the classes that one or the other wasn't interested in taking. Surprisingly to Naruto, a few of the Aphrodite campers were actually seeming to consider receiving training and even the Ares kids seemed to be grudgingly going over the schedules.

It wasn't just the demigods who were showing interest though. Satyrs, wood nymphs, naiads, hell, even a harpy here and there were eagerly surrounding the columns and putting their names down for the offered courses. Even Chiron was getting in on the act, the Immortal Teacher most likely wanting to be able to teach any students he had when Percy passed away that would be interested in the information offered, though figuring out how to adapt Naruto's knowledge of CQC to fit a centaur's body type was going to be an interesting challenge.

Percy was only half paying attention to all of that though, the other half focused on the Iris message that showed a cyclops frowning as he rubbed his chin with one hand even as the other fiddled with something and he said "Yes, Mr. Jackson, we can build what you want, but it is not going to be cheap. We primarily build weapons down here, not vehicles, and certainly not what you're proposing so material costs are going to be high."

"Cost won't be much of an issue, I once won so much at a mortal casino the manager actually personally asked me to never come again. All I need to do is find a gambling center that deals in drachmas and we're set." Percy said, a Cheshire grin on his face and the cyclops gained an interested light in his eye as he drawled out "Reeeallly?"

The cyclops studied him for a moment before he said "Well then Mr. Jackson, if your luck is so good, then I might have something for you. Word from up top says that Tyche is hosting a poker tournament on Mt. Olympus soon, with the winner getting on top of the prize money the chance to play another luck based game against her in a one on one setting. Rumor has it that if the winner can last a certain amount of time against her she'll multiply your winnings by an amount matched by the number of minutes you lasted past that time. I suggest you get in contact with her and see if she'll let you in the game for a future favor or two."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks Leroy, I'll call you if she lets me in or when I get another bead on payment options to talk price."

"Looking forward to it Mr. Jackson, this will be one of the most interesting builds we've done in centuries." The now identified Cyclops said before the message shimmered out of existence.

Another drachma thrown into the mist had another call connecting and the moment the goddess saw who was contacting her, she gained a feral grin as she said "Mr. Uzumaki, I had been hoping you would call again in the near future. I sensed the power of a foreign luck deity in your spirit during that conference call last night and I've been metaphorically dying to get an up close and personal look at it and see how well you could handle a little poker game I'm holding in a few days." Her grin turned sly as she said "But you already know about my game don't you?" At Percy's confirmation, she cocked her head and said "So tell me young Shinobi, what do you need Olympian money for so badly that you're looking into an extremely high stakes game so soon after your entrance to our hidden world?"

Time Skip: Dinner Time Again

The diners were all just about finished with their deserts when Percy stood up on the bench of his table and clapped for attention. When everyone was looking his way, he said "Alright everybody listen up! The meat of the identification seal was finished last night and today my clone made it so that other seals could link to it. Satyrs, I'd like for all of you who are or plan to be on Demigod retrieval duty to come to Cabin Three at some point to pick up your seal copy. Once everyone has received one, I will make fifty others to ensure that all satyrs can have one in the future." Said hybrids nodded while a few gave excited whispers to each other as he continued "Now then, the seal is being housed in the Big House in Chiron's office. Anyone who wants to be tested should talk with him. As you probably guessed from the preparation from last night, the seal merely needs a single drop of blood to match the demigod with his or her godly parent's bio signature. I suggest anyone who would like to have a possible hand in building their future cabin test themselves tonight because tomorrow at lunchtime the supplies Annabeth and I bought from the mortal company that is providing the bulk of the building supplies will arrive and the rest will be arriving via Lord Hermes shortly after. As soon as the supplies are properly divided, clones will be breaking ground for the foundations and they will be working very quickly. There is a very likely chance that the cabins will be completed within twenty-four hours." That got quite the chatter from the campers, who ignorant of matters of construction most of them were, still didn't think such a thing could be done so quickly.

Percy gave them a moment to settle down before he continued "Moving on, we have four days until we'll be going under time dilation. Starting tomorrow to the night before that happens, I will be making clones that will perform supply runs to the city. If there are any book series, games, or other non-electronic past times you wish to have for the upcoming year, leave a note with Chiron. I'll collect all requests every morning and the clones will leave them in the Big House. I would like to say that these supplies will be made available to all of the camp so no porn magazines please." Percy gave the older campers a pointed look, especially the Stoll Brothers, much to the wry chuckling of said older campers. Chiron briefly looked heavenward but didn't say anything as Percy continued "Finally, I must stress the fact now and every night from here on that once the time dilation field is raised you cannot leave Camp unless you want to miss a lot more time in it than what you took out of it. The field perimeter will be easy to spot so anyone complaining about missing a day or two simply because you wanted to get away for an hour or two will receive no sympathy from me. You guys have been warned."

Percy hopped off the bench and walked out of the pavilion. He had more preparations to take care of.

Time Skip: The Next Day, Eleven Fifty-Five

A mini army of shadow clones transformed into fifteen crawler type forklifts and their 'drivers' rolled up Thalia's hill. When they reached the top it was to the sight of a small convoy of flatbed trucks coming down the road. The crawlers continued on their way and reached the road only half a minute before the trucks reached them and stopped with plenty of space for their own forklifts to maneuver in between them. Cab doors opened and three drivers quickly hopped out, popping straps off as they went down the bed before they hopped into their fork lifts at the backs of the trucks and began lowering them to the ground, one of them sparing just enough time to have the original Percy sign a small bit of paperwork. The unloading was quick and efficient and within two minutes of their arrival the first pallet of concrete bags was already being transported over the hill.

Even as the Mortals continued unloading their supplies, on the other side of the hill, another clone was speaking with Hermes as more clones swarmed the lightly glowing 'mega flatbed' that was loaded with building materials provided by the deities of the cabins about to be built. When he first came, Hermes had complained about having drive such a 'slow and ugly rig' but had quickly got into a conversation with the clone about the possibilities of incorporating seals into his delivery services.

The supplies, both mortal and divine, were quickly brought to the building sites where groups of even more clones scattered with a few newly claimed demigods began breaking the ties of the pallets while more clones finished cleaning up the trenches they had dug for the cabins' foundations. Concrete was quickly mixed and poured, seals were used to quickly dry and frames were raised and the roofs secured. Electrical wiring for lighting was the next to be used, the lines connected to solar power converter seals (And hadn't that been fun working out how to keep the outflow properly calibrated centuries after he left the world). With wiring done, the walls and floors were put into place and after a quick break for dinner the work was really kicked up a notch as internal and exterior decorating were done in tandem, each cabin very unique not only from the original twelve but the other cabins that were being raised at the same time.

In an astonishing display of what having a construction crew made almost entirely out of shadow clones of a seal using shinobi could accomplish, within eight and a half hours the last cabin had its door painted. Immediately after, there was an exodus from Cabin Eleven as just under two thirds of the cabin members moved their possessions into their new homes. The bonfire that reflected the mood of campers that night was nearly double what it usually was and happily crackling as the 'minor' demigods excitedly chatted about all of the details of their new cabins. However, despite several people wishing to thank and/or congratulate him, Percy was not at the fire that night, and no one, not even Annabeth or Grover knew where he was.

Scene Change

That's because Naruto was at Mt. Olympus, or more specifically Tyche's temple. Said goddess of luck was giving the Shinobi a rather thorough scan in order to study the signature and influence left by a foreign god, 'poking and prodding' at it to see what she could learn. This metaphorical 'physical exam' was Percy's fee to enter the Goddess' Poker tournament, and apparently, a lot more interesting than he would have thought considering they were reaching the fifteen minute mark and the scroll hanging in the air still had notes being taken with the corresponding pen while Tyche muttered under her breath. So far, she had scanned him in his Percy persona, had him change to various ages of his Naruto persona, transform into several different people of all kinds of races and ages, had him flare his chakra, and even use his hydrokinetic and somewhat still limited storm generation abilities. Evidently, different uses of his abilities did their own poking and prodding to the 'gift' the other luck deity had given him, being affected in slightly different ways each time by it and as stated before it absolutely fascinated her.

Finally though after eighteen minutes, Tyche nodded to herself and said "Alright, that's everything Percy, you can change back now."

Percy let out a sigh as he dropped his modified 'Orioke' jutsu and shifted back into a twelve year old boy as he said "So did you get any new ideas from all of that?"

"Oh dozens, whoever gave you that blessing was an absolute genius. They didn't just give you a conditional luck boost, they gave you something that dealt with every aspect of your life, from your charisma to your ability to come up with plans on the fly. It really is a fascinating thing to look at. And the fact that you were part of an incarnation chain before you came to this universe just added a whole new side to it as well since while you couldn't remember those past lives, more likely than not it was given in a previous life which means it could have actually transferred over even when your soul was supposedly wiped clean. That alone has given me several ideas to try with those trying to go for Elysium."

Percy cocked his head and said "Huh, you know, it's been a long while since I considered the fact I was Asura and Hashirama's incarnations. So long I think I might have actually forgotten about it."

Tyche let out a grin as she said "Well you remember now." She gave a shooing motion as she said "Now get on out of here. I'll see you at the game tomorrow but for now I've got several ideas to try out."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said with a salute before he left the temple. Tomorrow was probably going to prove rather interesting.

Time Skip: The Next Day, Eight PM

Naruto was wrong, the tournament wasn't interesting, it was hilarious.

"HOW?!" Boreas, the North Wind god wailed, damn near tears as he pointed at Naruto and continued "How in the name of Tartarus is he so good?! He's not cheating by slipping cards, he doesn't even have long sleeves, and the table is made out of glass so we'd see if he was slipping cards out from under it anyway. How is a mortal so good?!"

Said god was not the first to wonder at Naruto's 'Luck of the Devil', just the first at this current table. The poker tournament had started with a thousand and one participants, Naruto being a late entry that Tyche had personally sponsored and so allowed in, to not a little bit of grumbling from some of the other deities about Tyche only letting him in due to how badly he had beaten the various odds on his quest to recover the Master Bolt. Each round had three hands and eight players and only the two with the best combined scores were allowed to proceed to the next round. Despite what several deities and other mythological beings had thought, the kid hadn't wiped out after three or four rounds and instead had easily won all of his games up to the finals, usually coming in first and rarely second at his tables. Tyche seemed to find Boreas near hysteria rather amusing if the mad laughter that had come from her chair on the balcony overlooking the table was any indication.

Dike, a spirit of justice, shook his head and said "Clearly, Mr. Uzumaki has great need to win this game, why else would he be doing so well?"

"Nah, he's just my kind of guy." Dolos, the spirit of trickery, cunning deception, craftiness, treachery, and guile said with a Cheshire cat's grin on his face at seeing the Shinobi at work even as he placed one card down on the table and accepted its replacement.

Eunomia, goddess of good order and lawful conduct called down from the wrap around balcony that surrounded the table "You only say that because he's a prankster."

"That's the best kind of person!" The deity of chaos called back.

The other four deities currently playing opted to remain silent on the matter although they each would give Naruto wary looks as they played. It was the final hand of the tournament and they were determined to reach the finish line in the top spot. A couple of minutes later, all of the hands were laid out and Dolos and Naruto were smirking at each other over their Royal Flushes and crossed arms while the other players let out curses or otherwise bemoaned their own hands.

Tyche rose up from her semi throne seat clapping gaining everyone's attention as she said "Well played everyone. Dolos, Percy, congratulations on winning the final tournament, unfortunately, not all suits are equal so Dolos, while your Royal Flush of Hearts is impressive, Percy's Spades beats out yours. Therefore, while you both will receive the grand prize of the tournament itself, Percy is the ultimate winner of this game in that he will be the one to be able to challenge me in another game to further increase his winnings."

Dolos shrugged as he reached over and shook Percy's hand as he said "Eh, the Grand Prize is more than enough for me, especially after watching a mortal that emulates my domain so well in action. Good game Mr. Jackson, and I look forward to some truly awe inspiring pranks in the future."

"Thank you, sir, I'll try to impress." Percy said with a nod and a grin before he looked back up to Tyche and said "So what now Lady Tyche?"

Lady Tyche grinned and said "Now? Now it is time to murder some fruit." She snapped her fingers and the large room they were in changed. No longer was there a poker table with balcony overlooking it. Instead, there was a movie theater style seating area in front of two seventy two inch tvs that were linked up to a jumbo tron behind them. On the screens was a wall with slashes in it with three fruits hovering in the air with circles surrounding them that had the words Classic, Arcade, and Zen written twice, the words Fruit Ninja hanging over all of them in bold letters.

Percy and Tyche were in front of the tvs and she gestured at hers as she said "No matter how lucky you may be, challenging a god or goddess in their domain is the height of folly. Therefore, we shall play ten rounds of this game. We will have all power ups, dojos, and swords available to us from the start. As the challenger, you can decide which rule set we follow for each round. For every round that you either match or exceed my score, your final winnings from the poker tournament will be multiplied. This means you must beat me at least twice to see your winnings start to grow. Are you ready?"

Naruto grinned as he cracked his knuckles and said "Let's do this."

Time Skip: One Hour Later

As Percy and Leroy took the elevator back down to the Empire State Building's first floor, the Cyclops was cackling and rubbing his hands. Naruto had won seven matches against Tyche, three of them rather handedly at the end by at least doubling her score once he was comfortable with the game. Which meant rather than using 'mere' Celestial Bronze for his order, Leroy and his fellow workers were going to be able to get their hands on something called Mythantium, an alloy of mithril and adamantium (Which apparently were actual metals, who knew?) Sure, it would damn near wipe out all of Percy's winnings, leaving him with only about a thousand Drachmas left afterwards, but it would make his order damn near indestructible even if dropped into a volcano's magma chamber, and that was before Percy could do HIS end of the work with his seals. Very rarely would a cyclops get to make anything out of the extremely expensive metal other than decorative pieces or very short daggers, and his group got to make an entire vehicle that was rated to carry up to forty people out of the stuff. Hence Leroy's near maniacal laughter for five hundred and fifty floors.

Using the last fifty floors to get a hold of himself, the Cyclops gave one last chuckle as the doors open and he clapped Percy on the shoulder as he said "Excellent work up there Percy. We'll start work on your order as soon as the first batch of Mythantium arrives. I'll contact you once we're ready for your part."

Percy nodded and said "If you guys are as quick as I've been lead to believe then that might be when we're under time dilation, so if you do finish within a month, it might be better to write a sign then try to communicate verbally. If you do finish before we rejoin the outside world's normal flow of time, I'll send a super charged clone to you guys."

"I'll keep that in mind." Leroy said with a nod before he headed out of the car and made for a set of access stairs that the mortals didn't seem to see. Percy walked out of the car as well, leaving the building altogether and quickly heading into the nearest alley. One would be mugger whimpering as he ran away holding a broken arm later, Naruto disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves as he headed back for camp.

Time Skip: Two Days Later

Naruto was at Thalia's tree, placing sealing tags on the side facing the camp every ten feet. He was in Sage mode so he could see Thalia keeping pace with him and watching curiously as he connected the time dilation field with the barrier that was already in place. When the last seal was in place, he spoke into a seal on his shirt's right shoulder and his voice echoed out over the entire camp as he said "Alright campers, staff, and soon to be minions= I mean students." He grinned knowing that at least ten people were most likely laughing at his joke and continued "Time Dilation field will be initiated within the next half minute. Like I told everyone during dinner last night, everyone inside the field will see a blue barrier, so don't get too close to it if you don't want your body operating at two different speeds if you accidentally stumble." He stopped speaking and activated the last seal before hopping out of the tree. Just as he landed each of the tags pulsed once before a blue shimmering wall of energy shot up all around the camp before meeting up in the air. Training preparations were now complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Let The Tor- I Mean Training Begin

Author's Rant On 3/23/2017: Hey guys, I had this completely irritating reviewer leave this so I wanted to put it in since for some reason he didn't take the time to actually log in.

From: Matt (Guest)

Matt:This is crap. Reasons why 1. Percy/Naruto is WAY overpowered., 2. You skipped some very good stuff from the first quest(i.e. helping the animals, going to the casino(where Percy/Naruto could've helped the di Angelo's), and slaying Procrustes and Medusa)., 3. Percy/Naruto doesn't need to go to S.o.M. since he captured Luke therefore erasing the need to go on the quest., 4. Any P.J. series readers favorite cyclops, Tyson is out., and 5. Luke being captured no body for Kronos to possess no Titan War. So just stop these stupid stories already and delete all of it.

End Review

Okay first of all, MATT, (If that's even your real name which I doubt) The fact that you left this as a guest tells me your either too lazy to spend five minutes creating a profile, too lazy to sign in, or too scared to have someone actually answer you back. Let's look at your so-called reasons now that that is out of the way.

1\. Naruto was a century old shinobi before he finally fell to sleep and didn't wake up in his home dimension, you don't get that old in that world without being able to bend the world over your knee and spank it silly. Look at the Third Hokage, how old he had gotten and how strong he was. Therefore, your so-called reason shows your failure to understand the back story of the main character.

2\. So what if I skipped some things? It's called fanfiction for a reason, it's supposed to be different, either slightly or greatly. If you want to read things going the exact same way, open one of the books. I would also like to point out that the book Percy was just a twelve-year-old who was metaphorically picked up and dropped straight in the fire, there's no true planning with his group, just reactionary actions. Naruto/Percy on the other hand has had twelve years forewarning and has taken appropriate measures for cross state traveling with how he approached the people of Eagle's Roost. There are further preparations ahead but for the sake of not spoiling things for those who actually enjoy this I will not mention them this early. Oh, and about him helping the di Angelo's, even if he somehow deduced they were demigods, if he did that, then why would he and the others go up to Maine where they would meet a Manticore and Artemis? Learn what the ripples of an action would cause you short sighted ignoramus.

3\. HELLLOOO, Luke is not the only demigod, nor does a demigod have to be the current 'mook leader'. Your short sightedness is really quite astonishing.

4\. We're still in the month where Percy/Naruto first came to camp and Tyson appeared during his time at Meriwether College Prep which he attended AFTER his first summer at camp, get your timeline straight you lazy bum.

5\. Please refer to number three, you're starting to sound like a broken record.

Finally, your comment about the stories being stupid and I should delete all of them? If you don't like them so much, then why did you read the first book all the way through? I don't THINK anyone is strapping you to a chair and forcing you to read this so that's on you. And furthermore, one word reviews of 'crap' the whole way through is not only nonconstructive, it's highly immature. Go get a baby bottle and have some milk and a bottle of baby food you brat, because clearly you're hungry and just bitching at the world to get some attention.

Sorry all of my other readers, but that guy just rubbed me wrong with his constant 'crap' reviews. Let's get to the part you actually want to read yeah?

Story Start: Day One Of Time Dilation

All of the early risers of the camp had the amusing experience of hearing a bugle sound out a wake up call at seven am before two minutes later those who weren't getting out of their beds were yanked out via chakra threads held by shadow clones who were standing in the cabin doorways. The clones acted in full on drill sergeant mode ushering their students into the showers, the few non students or those whose schedules gave them a late start watching with sleepy grins before going back to sleep. Not among said zombie state students were Grover and Annabeth, the two having been awoken an hour earlier by the original Naruto.

Said students were currently getting their second winds after Naruto had them run five laps around the camp's perimeter, the currently a blond thirty year old shinobi looking over them from where he was crouched on top of a tree branch. Naruto glanced at an imaginary watch on his wrist and said "I think that's a long enough break. Let's move onto tree climbing."

The two students both perked up as Annabeth asked "You already figured out how to let us do that?"

"It wasn't actually that hard to do." Naruto said as he jumped down before pulling out four slips of paper and continued "These seals go directly onto your feet and have three settings, off, solid surface attachment, and liquid suspension, controlled by mental commands. Don't think learning how to use these are going to be easy though, beyond the fact that you're going to have to learn how to quickly turn on and off the SSA function in order to move faster than a snail you also have to build up all of the muscles in your legs and back to be able to support your weight while being perpendicular to the ground or hanging upside down. It'll probably take you the entire year's worth of lesson time to become adept at using the SSA in a combat situation and probably just as long to get to the point where you can properly use the Liquid Suspension system in the same manner."

"Then I guess we better get started." Annabeth said with determination.

That determination flagged slightly as Naruto gave them an evil grin and said "Guess we should, fair warning, after we cover the basics, I'm going to be shooting at you two with this." The two paled at the high-powered paint ball gun the blond unsealed before looking at each other with wide eyes, one thought passing through their minds: What had they signed up for?!

Time Skip: One Week Later

Chiron grunted as he took a kick to his chest and was sent skidding backwards before he charged back towards his blond opponent. Naruto's shadow clone did _something_ that had him gazing at the sky overhead on his back and his currently transformed into a centaur opponent looked down at him with a grin as he asked "Shouldn't you be more used to fighting in this form than I am Chiron?"

"One would think so, certainly." Chiron said before he accepted the clone's offered hand and allowed himself to be hauled up to his feet. Idly rubbing at a sore spot on his lower set of ribs, he asked "How goes the training of Annabeth and Grover?"

"Well they've started going through the various translation dictionaries the Boss grabbed before we went under time dilation in order to come up with new ways of cursing him out, so pretty well I'd say." The clone said with a grin causing Chiron to chuckle.

The sound of an alarm clock on one of the bleachers going off marking the end of the hour had the clone dropping its transformation along with all of the other clones who had also been transformed in order to help train the non-human CQC class. Members of the next class, a mix of 'minor' cabins with a few Demeter kids thrown in started to come down into the arena proper from the bleachers where they had been watching while other students began coming in over the next few minutes from their previous classes.

Chiron watched the clones begin the class for a moment before he slipped out of the arena his radar ears twitching to the side before he glanced in the same direction with an amused look as a PT group of Ares kids led by a clone were running past like they had hell hounds on their heels, oh wait, that orange and sea green coloring meant it was just another shadow clone adding extra motivation. Chuckling at the sight, Chiron went to the Big House to begin doing some of the 'little details' work that came with being the one in charge of the camp. Just because they were under time dilation didn't mean it didn't add up if left alone long enough.

Time Skip: Two Weeks Under Time Dilation

"I saw an old lady walking down the street!" A clone called out as he jogged atop the lake.

"I saw an old lady walking down the street!" the group of campers jogging behind him using the Liquid Suspension seals on their feet repeated.

 **She had a pack on her back and boots on her feet.**

 **I said hey old lady where you going to?**

 **She said the US Air Force Para Rescue!**

 **I said Ah, Ha!**

 **Ah, Ha!**

 **Ah, Ha!**

 **Ah, Ha!**

 **Hey old lady, don't you think you're too old?**

 **You better leave that stuff to the young and the bold!**

 **She said Hey airman who you talking too?**

 **Said I'm an instructor at the Para Rescue!**

 **She said Ah, Ha!**

 **Ah, Ha!**

 **Ah, Ha!**

 **Ah, Ha!**

 **Saw an old man walking down the street!**

 **He had tanks on his back and fins on his feet.**

 **I said hey old man, where you going to?**

 **He said the US Air Force Scuba School.**

 **I said Ah, Ha!**

 **Ah, Ha!**

 **Ah, Ha!**

 **Ah, Ha!**

 **I said Hey old man, don't you think you're too old?**

 **You better leave that stuff to the young and the bold!**

 **He said Hey airman, who you talking to?**

 **I'm an instructor at the Scuba School!**

 **He said Ah, Ha!**

 **Ah, Ha!**

 **Ah, Ha!**

Ah, Ha!

The last laugh was called out even as the clone jumped up in the air to avoid Grover as he shot past on his back, throwing up a rooster tail that became two as the Satyr barely managed to roll on his back onto his feet where the liquid suspension seals could keep him out of the water before he sank, still sliding ten feet back before he could stop. Annabeth followed his actions not five seconds later causing all of the campers to stare as a black and orange blur shot past their group and slammed a flying kick into Annabeth's hastily raised guard sending her skidding even further back before the blur lashed out at Grover.

As the two students tried to withstand the just over their limits assault of their teacher the PT clone clapped his hands and said "Alright kids, nothing to see here, let's move." He began jogging again and after a few traded glances the campers began following again as the clone began another cadence.

The original Percy's lesson took to the air as he did a handstand and kicked both Annabeth and Grover's chins at the same time, pushing off the water to follow them before throwing a punch at Grover even as the Satyr activated his new Flight Seals (Which were made on anklets and bracelets) to stay airborne. Annabeth allowed herself to rise a bit further before activating her own Flight Seals before she shot down like a bullet with an axe kick trying to hit Percy's head, only for her eyes to widen as the son of Poseidon grabbed her foot with a grin before he swung her down and into the lake, a large splash of water shooting up from her passage. Turning back to Grover, Percy couldn't help the evil grin that spread across his face as Grover let out a nervous gulp.

Percy didn't waste any more time in pushing Grover over the edge of his limits. Five seconds later, a furious yell sounded as Annabeth shot out of the water and rushed towards the pair, murder in her eyes as she yelled out "You're dead Seaweed Brain!"

"What, you didn't enjoy the bath?" Percy asked with a laugh even as he easily defended her angered attacks while also fending off Grover at the same time. Annabeth growling was his only answer as the fight moved through the air all over the camp, Percy being sure to keep them inside the Time Dilation field during said fight. Eventually the conch horn sounded for lunch and the three landed inside the pavilion, Grover and Annabeth covered in bruises while Percy didn't even have any sweat on him. The two seemed a bit put off by that but it only seemed to make them more determined to do as well as they could in their training. At least they had practice with the Sarutobi rifles to look forward to after lunch.

END

Short I know, but I almost didn't get this out in time, which would have really disappointed me since that would mean I only met my New Year's resolution just over half way. Hopefully the next chapter I need to work on won't give me as much trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Going Redneck

Story Start: Six Months Under Time Dilation; Immediately After Breakfast

The first 'semester' of Percy's classes were now officially over and every one of his students were sitting in the coliseum. Every single one of them were practically vibrating with eager anticipation as they waited for their instructor to arrive. No one would really blame them though, not given what was going to be happening today. All of that energy suddenly turned to complete silence As Percy and all of the members of Cabin Nine entered the arena, each one pulling carts with cabinets on top after them. They stopped at the center and undid latches on either side which caused the cabinets to split down the middle and drop to the ground. Mechanisms inside the cabinet had rows of rifles, four per cabinet side and five rifles per row, pop up so that they were standing barrel up.

Percy allowed the campers a moment of excited muttering before he held up a hand and they all grew silent as he took a rifle out of his cache and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you the Sarutobi Rifle. Using seals in a manner similar to a MAC gun, this beauty can fire a six inch rod of celestial bronze at approximately 4,700 feet per second. And yes, for those of you with mortal parents who hunt, that is comparable to the .220 Swift. These bad boys are made for more than just going after small game though, thanks to the elemental imbuing seals they have the option to pierce, crater, melt, slice, or liquify whatever you're shooting at, and yes, I did say LIQUIFY. There are also explosive seals for when you need just a little bit of boom, and finally, these rifles are capable of single, semi-automatic, or fully-automatic fire."

More than one person was actually drooling when Percy finished but they quickly wiped their mouths as he held up a small rod that was pointed on one end and continued "This is the ammo of the Sarutobi rifle. The rifles will each hold five hundred of these through use of a storage seal in its single slot ammo cartridge. It has return to sender along with repair seals along its body in order to save us the hassle of constantly having to make more ammo. On top of that, the tip has a 'dead air' seal which means it will not be affected by wind resistance. I am considering making a sniper version rifle that will fire bolts which also have anti-gravity seals on it in order to make extreme range shots. However, due to how destructive this type of ammo can be I will only do so if anyone is capable of shooting a hundred bull's eyes in a row at one hundred yards, and yes, I'm included in that requirement as well." Every single Apollo child seemed to take that as a challenge if the way their faces set in determination and their fists clenched was any indication. Even Chiron seemed like he was willing to have a go at earning a sniper version of the rifle if the way his body slightly tensed was any indication.

Percy created several clones and said "Alright, everyone link up with your class groups, seven o'clock class on the left, five o'clock on the right. Once everyone has a rifle we will begin proper fire arms safety and management. We'll be working on that for the rest of the day and then tomorrow you can begin using the firing range we made for them. Also, do keep in mind that these weapons will be returned to the armory each night so no personalizing them with any marks please." As all of the students began making their way over to the cabinets to receive their new weapons, Percy slung the one he had picked up over his shoulder using the provided strap. Grover and Annabeth joined him and accepted a pair of rifles as well and he said "Since you two were given the safety course yesterday, we're going to be going straight to the shooting range today." The two nodded and followed him out of the Coliseum.

Given the destructive potential of the Sarutobi rifles, the firing range was a long and narrow twelve foot deep trench dug into the beach well above the high tide line, with wooden planks and seals keeping the walls and floor from deforming. It was approximately a hundred and ten yards long, with heavily seal enforced bull's eye targets made out of pure celestial bronze five feet thick on the far end and proper shooting rests and tables kept ten yards from the other end when not in use sitting on rails that would allow them all to be brought closer or further from said targets. There was an incredibly strong barrier over the top of the trench that could easily tank one of Percy's Rasenshurikens (he checked), and you had to enter the shooting range via a ladder that was behind a short winding set of magically reinforced ballistics glass barriers provided by Hephaestus himself. There were ear protection and safety glasses hanging on both sides of the walls in the firing section and each firing section had a dividing wall.

Annabeth let out a whistle as she took everything in for the first time and said "Your clones built all of this in a single day?"

"Cabin Nine gave them a bit of help with the metal working, but yes. You would not believe how hard it was tracking down ear protectors with selective noise cancellation abilities though. While Hephaestus was fine with supplying the ballistics glass, apparently safety glasses and ear protectors are a bit beneath him. Thankfully I've got a contact who's in the New York State Highway Patrol who hooked me up when the god route didn't pan out." Percy said as he walked over to the safety gear and put a pair of glasses on and set the ear phones around his neck, the other two quickly following suit.

As they made their way over to the tables, Grover cocked his head and asked "How'd you manage that?"

Percy shrugged and said "During one of the trips I made to Eagle Roost a couple of years ago there was some whacky robber laying low by a rest area and I called it in. Why the guy stole only candy bars from gas stations and not anything else including money, I'll never know."

Grover and Annabeth traded confused looks before Percy brought their focus back to their weapons and the lesson started with a quick safety rules recap, the two putting the strange matter out of their minds.

Time Skip: Two Months Later

The forest was once more the site of battle as the campers had a Capture the Flag game. However, unlike usual, not only were the campers using paintball guns rather than the usual weaponry, they were ALL going against one other person, or rather an army of one person. Adding to the challenge was that Percy had let his Prankster King from Hell side out and had rigged the whole forest with paint grenades and other embarrassing trip wire triggered traps. Grover and Annabeth were each leading a squad of twelve campers as they tried to advance into enemy territory and out of all of the groups, they were the only ones without anyone 'killed' or 'critically wounded' though both had people who had 'grazes'. Grover was taking the ground route while Annabeth and her group were up in the trees trying to go over as much of the chaos as possible.

As Grover ducked back behind a tree for cover to avoid a barrage of high speed paint bullets, he tapped the over the ear style ear bud that Percy had hollowed out then put a communication seal in and said "Annabeth, we've got a machine gun nest here and are pinned down, can you help?"

"Send coordinates, I'll send two back to help." The daughter of Athena quickly sent back. Grover rolled his eyes and thought 'Of course she's ahead of us, probably only had to deal with a few traps near the top of the trees, that cheater.' Nevertheless, he sent his current position and a few minutes later, the machine gun nest went silent as the clone operating it dispelled when a shot hit the back of his head from above. Grover gave the Apollo camper a nod of thanks which she returned before quickly heading back to the top of the trees and the young Satyr began leading his own team forward again. It was going to be a long night.

Time Skip: One Week Later

Chiron gave Percy a deadpanned stare and said "Let me see if I understand you Mr. Uzumaki. You want me to gallop down a corridor created from your shadow clones and fire an arrow into a hole at the end that is only three inches wide before leaping over the end of the hole. Oh yes, and you want me to do this while more of your clones are firing rubber balls from sling shots at me which I must avoid."

"That about sums it up yes." Percy said with a perfectly straight face.

"May I ask WHY you want me to do this?" Chiron asked.

Percy shrugged and said "Boredom mostly, I mean you've picked up using the Sarutobi rifle rather well so there's not really anything I can do for you in that class. Plus, I want to see if you can pull off a Death Star run."

Chiron sighed and said "I should never have allowed you to have that Star Wars marathon last night. Oh, very well, the challenge shall be interesting if nothing else."

Chiron trotted off to gather his bow before returning five minutes later. In that time, Percy's clones had transformed into the proper shapes and more clones were waiting up top. Chiron gave one more sigh before he settled his shoulders and shot down the long corridor at full gallop, blurring even to Percy's Shinobi sight. Now if only he had some popcorn…

Time Skip: Nine Months Under Time Dilation

The sound of weapons fire hammered the air of the beach. Celestial Bronze targets that floated over the ocean waves just over a mile away from where the water ended and the sand 'began' thanks to the seals on them were being hit periodically, some with somewhat disturbingly accurate groupings. Lying in the standard sniper position on the dunes, half of Apollo cabin were looking down the scopes of modified Sarutobi rifles, the remaining half waiting behind them for their own turns.

The scopes weren't the only modification to the rifles, not only were their barrels roughly six inches longer than before, but the rods had anti-gravity seals on top of the 'dead air' seals of the original rounds. There was also the fact that they were no longer capable of automatic firing but that was a given for any model of sniper rifle.

Percy watched from another sand dune with binoculars. But while he was still acting as the 'teacher' of this class, by his own rules he wasn't actually allowed to use a sniper rifle himself just yet, something which Cabin Five had no problem taunting him about. Well, they taunted him about it until he used a long-range Flight Of Dragons Jutsu to hit all of the targets at once. Just because he couldn't hit a target accurately enough with a small rod of metal fired from a rifle didn't mean he didn't have his own options. Still, he hoped that before the camp ended for the summer that he'd be able to use the sniper model as well. The Apollo kids simply had a semi-unfair advantage on everyone else is all. Even Chiron wasn't quite to the point where he would be able to use them, though what position he would even use once he did was up for debate.

Percy was drawn from his musings when his water sensing abilities told him an object was moving through it in their general direction. Swinging his binoculars to the right, he adjusted them before he loudly called out "Hold Fire, Cruise liner crossing firing lines!" The campers jerked their fingers away from their triggers and flicked the safeties on their rifles before they all turned to watch said cruiser. Percy zoomed a little closer on the cruiser's bow and frowned before he tapped the communication seal earbud in his left ear and said "Percy to Chiron, the Princess Andromeda's back."

"That is rather concerning, I will be there shortly." Chiron said and less than a minute later, he was standing beside Percy who offered the millennial centaur his binoculars. Taking them with a nod of thanks, the Eternal Teacher focused on the distant cruiser and said "This makes the sixth time she's passed this area since we went under time dilation does it not?"

Percy nodded, not that Chiron could currently see it, and said "Yeah, wherever she's going doesn't seem to be very far from her home port which is strange considering how big she is. If she was a double decker I'd just assume she's a week long cruiser but given how she's got at least twenty two levels above water you'd assume she'd have a global route."

"Maybe she's breaking in new engines." The closest Apollo camper suggested, looking up from her scope and towards her two teachers as she continued "They could be keeping her relatively close to her home port so that way if something happens to them they can get her back to port easily."

"For a whole month?" The boy next to her asked skeptically, his rifle slowly panning the length of the ship as he began scanning each deck for anything he would need to shoot.

The girl shrugged and said "If it's really going to be doing global trips then maybe they're doing one continuous circuit in order to simulate a cross oceanic journey."

Chiron gave Percy a raised eyebrow look as he asked "I don't suppose you have a contact who could find out for us?"

Percy snorted and said "Despite the rumors going around camp I don't actually have contacts for EVERY situation that comes up." He cocked his head and said "I _think_ I can track down the company that owns it and from there try and get that information but no promises." A shadow clone appeared which took the binoculars from Chiron for a minute before it pulled out a notebook and quickly scribbled down everything it could think of for the ship he had just scanned and then took off to leave the camp.

Everyone watched it go before Percy shook his head and said "Alright guys, this session's postponed for now, we'll pick up where we left in two days, once the rifles are back in the armory you have the rest of the period to yourselves." There was general accent from the Apollo campers and Percy activated the return seals on the targets out at sea causing them to be return summoned back to their holding area. As they all began heading towards the armory, Chiron and Percy gave the cruise liner one last look before the two followed after them, both with frowns on their faces.

Time Skip: One Week Later

Chiron and Percy were currently looking over a set of ship blue prints that his clone had managed to get a copy of. Gesturing at them, Percy said "According to what my clone found out, the Princess Andromeda isn't just testing out new engines, she's testing new everything. She was finished only two weeks before we went under time dilation and is scheduled for two more 'real time' weeks of test runs before she takes up passengers for her 'true' maiden voyage which will next make port in Miami."

"A perfectly reasonable answer for why we have repeatedly seen her, and yet something doesn't feel quite right." Chiron said with a frown.

Percy frowned as well and said "You think Scythe's somehow involved?"

Chiron's right hand gave a very brief twitch as he said "It is quite possible he was able to sway someone on board to have a look every time the ship passes us though how we could prove it or even what we could do about it if that is the case is unknown. Even if we could confirm that a crewmember was spying on us, it isn't like we could just kill him or her."

"And disregarding the moral side of that, even if we did kill whatever poor shmuck Scythe stuck his hooks in, what's stopping him from simply getting another pair of eyes?" Percy asked with a frown.

Chiron sighed and said "It seems that whether or not we like it, the only thing we can do for now is to acknowledge her presence and move on."

'And I definitely don't like it.' Percy thought as he began to roll up the plans. He'd place them in the Camp's archives in case they were ever needed again, and something told him that they WOULD need them again.

END

Author's Notes: We're coming up to the end of the Time Dilation training period. One or two more chapters before we get to the meat of Sea of Monsters. And yes, I realize I put a lot of focus on the new weapons, that is because they are going to play a MASSIVE role down the line.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Graduation

Story Start: Camp Half Blood: One Week Before End Of Time Dilation

The air was filled with the roars of monsters and weapons fire. Squadrons of warriors faced the invasion with grim determination while noncombatants hid in the coliseum under an extremely strong barrier. Up in the air, Percy watched with Chiron as their students fought a whole range of monsters from the smallest imp to a single massive cyclops that was easily the size of Thalia's treetop while NOT standing on the hill of said tree. Correction, there HAD been a giant cyclops until a line of explosions blew up not only its chest but its arms as well in a perfectly executed Time on Target strike. The cyclops let out one last roar of defiance before it shattered like glass briefly revealing a set of joined logs underneath for a brief second before they too vanished in a smoke cloud and the fighters who had just imitated an artillery group began focusing on slightly less demanding threats.

Chiron shook his head and said "I must say Mr. Uzumaki, your seals are as impressive as they are terrifying. An invading army of monsters almost perfectly imitated and the only thing that gives them away is the removal of their housing units from the battlefield. In all of my years of teaching, I have _never_ seen such a realistic Op-Force for a combat drill."

Percy grinned and said "What can I say, when I do something, I do it to the best of my abilities."

"Quite." Chiron said in approval before they fell silent as a flight squadron of four Pegasi with riders on them shot by just underneath where they were hovering in the air and began dropping bombs of Greek Fire down onto several packs of hell hounds that had tried to charge a squadron's position.

Ten minutes later, the last of the thousand seal golems Naruto had made for the combat drill was 'killed' and the battlefield was silent for a brief moment before the campers all let out cheers. Naruto and Chiron ignored them for the moment, instead taking in all of the damage to the area the invading army had been in and Naruto tsked as he said "If this happens for real this whole place is going to get trashed since an army won't stick with only one battle line."

"An unfortunate fact of war I'm afraid." Chiron said logically even as Naruto activated a series of earth moving seals that worked off of a 'snap shot' of the scenery the seals had taken when they had been first activated and the battle damage to the camp grounds was repaired leaving patches of bald dirt as the only indications of the battle that had just taken place.

Finally floating down, the two stood on solid ground once more and Naruto gave a sharp whistle that grabbed his students' attention and he said "Alright, listen up! You guys did _extremely_ well just now but there's a few things we still need to address."

Time Skip: Two Days Before Time Dilation Ends

Any former campers who had decided to pay a visit to the camp would have been flabbergasted at the sight that would have met them. In the open area between the dining pavilion and the colosseum were several dozen desks of various shapes and sizes with a good portion of the camp's population sitting at them. Even Chiron was at a desk, pen stuck between his teeth for a moment before he wrote something down in the rather _large_ packet of paper that was kept together in a three ring binder. The packets varied between campers depending on what classes they had taken over the year, something that had had Athena cabin to a camper scrabbling for the notes they had taken when they learned that Naruto was testing EVERYTHING in one go much to his amusement. (The evil cackling was NOT appreciated by the Cabin of the Wise) Cabin Five had been even more displeased, the Ares' children to a camper _despising_ the fact that they had to take a paper test, no matter how big or small.

Speaking of size, the only one with a bigger test packet than Chiron was Annabeth who on top of all of the stuff Percy had also taught Grover was a beginner's seal user test, the Cabin Leader still interested in knowing HOW seals worked even if she couldn't actually used them. Not that the size of her packet changed the fact that her pencil tip was all but smoking as she blazed through her packet with the sureness of a master blacksmith making a simple axe head.

When the campers finished their test they would stand up and the clone that had acted as their desk in order to prevent cheating would drop their transformation and grade the test packets either marking a red x or a green check in the space next to each question for that purpose. Any wrong questions would have the proper answer added (not that there were many, Naruto had been nothing if not thorough when he taught his classes)

When all of the tests were done, and surprisingly, it was an Apollo camper rather than Annabeth to be the last one to finish, (Alright, it didn't surprise Percy at all) Percy and them walking into the dining pavilion where everyone else was and said "Alright guys, tomorrow is the day before we drop the time dilation field and there's one more test you must complete."

There were several groans before one of the harpy students called out "What more could you possibly have to test us on?!"

Naruto's answering grin did not inspire confidence. And yes, this was most definitely Naruto, prankster king from hell and not Percy, Demigod who kicked Gods' backsides before lunch. Giving an evil cackle that sent shivers down the students' spines, even CHIRON'S, he said "Why the trap portion of your learning of course."

Several faces paled at his words and Naruto heard more than one whimper from his students which only made his grin grow before he said "We'll begin testing after breakfast in the forest. We'll be going by Cabins then Camper Staff so make sure you check the schedule that I'll post on the pillars facing the forest. Dismissed."

The students began shuffling out of the pavilion in a dejected manner, those who hadn't taken the trap making class comforting the ones who had. Chiron stopped by Naruto and said "Mr. Uzumaki, could I possibly request that you limit the amount of paint traps you use? It's just that it's so hard to get out of fur."

"I will consider it, but you know, the best way to keep paint out of your fur is to disable all of the traps." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

Chiron's shoulders slumped and he said "I was afraid you would say something along that line." The centaur walked out of the pavilion and Naruto smirked as he heard the Eternal Teacher say to the Satyr students waiting outside the pavilion "I tried my friends." He saw all of their shoulders slump as well, especially Grover's, and they all trudged away.

Naruto shook his head in amusement at the sight before he took off for the forest. He had a reusable obstacle course to make after all.

Time Skip: The Next Day

There was beautiful music coming from the forest right now, and had been ever since breakfast. Well, beautiful to Naruto's ears. The sounds of cursing and the few yelps of surprise from his students as they laboriously worked through the minefield of trip wires, pressure plates, pit traps, and even a buried mock Bouncing Betty that let loose with paintballs instead of ball bearings had the camp population who were sane enough to NOT take Naruto's trapping course stare into the woods from the edge with conflicted looks wondering whether it would be worth their sanity to go in and laugh at the others' misfortunes.

Still, for all that the satyrs and Chiron had dreaded his paint bomb traps, none of their fur was painted and overall everyone was doing extremely well so far. He was confident that none of his students would have any problems disabling run of the mill traps and could at least detect locations where higher tiered traps could potentially be used.

"AIIEE!"

"Or not." Naruto sighed as he watched a daughter of Demeter get snagged by a snare and shoot up into the sky. The girl flailed for a few seconds before she remembered her flight seals and quickly stabilized herself. As she came back down to land by Naruto he sighed and said "Daniele, why is it that the snare is _always_ the one you miss?"

The girl gave a sheepish chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head and said "Sorry Percy. I'll try to look out for them in the future."

"That's what you said the last fifteen times." Naruto pointed out causing the girl to blush and duck her head before he sighed and said "Go start over."

"Yes sir." The girl said and quickly shuffled to the start of the course where her fellow classmates who were waiting for their turn gave her a little bit of ribbing mixed with encouragement before she took a deep breath and began the test again.

"The snare curse strike again?" Annabeth asked walking over to stand by her teacher, an apple held in one hand with a half eaten banana in the other.

Naruto accepted the offered apple and said "I'm beginning to think it's an actual thing." He took a bite into the apple and chewed before swallowing and said "Grover have any luck with that riddle you gave him last night?"

"Nope." Annabeth said with a smile. Taking a bite of her own fruit, she swallowed and said "And I'm willing to bet he won't for a while either."

"Not with me you shouldn't." Naruto said with a grin earning a laugh before the two turned their focus back on watching the students work their way through the trap course.

Time Skip: The Next Day

To a man, the campers had all became used to seeing the blue shell of the time dilation field around the camp. So when it suddenly disappeared, everyone felt a jolt of 'something's wrong', then a few campers figured out what was going on and word quickly spread: They were back in sync with the rest of the world.

The cheer that the camp let out was understandable but paled in comparison when not twenty minutes later when they were called to lunch they found that some time in the six hours before he dropped the time dilation field Percy had sent a clone in his middle aged Naruto form to get pizza, and not just a box for every table but a personal pizza just how each camper liked it, even for Cabin Five. For those who could spare the thought between eating it really brought home both just how much money Percy was capable of gathering in a short time AND his information gathering skills since this had come straight out of left field. And then they saw the still steaming forty bowls of ramen the son of Poseidon had instead of pizza and was steadily working his way through and sweat drops began to grow while jaws steadily dropped.

Percy ignored the looks his meal garnered with the ease of experience though he did pause three quarters through his meal with noodles hanging in his mouth as an Iris message formed on the opposite side of Poseidon table. Slurping the noodles in and placing his chopsticks on top of his current bowl, he said "Lady Iris, what can I do for the Operator Overlady?"

The winged and rainbow wearing lady gave a raised eyebrow at the nickname though she also had a small smirk on her face before she became serious and said "Mr. Uzumaki, I have been ordered by the higher ups to allow you to watch a… _discussion_ that is about to begin."

"I see, guess I should save the rest of this for later then." Percy said sealing away his ramen even as he continued "Do I need to go somewhere private for this?" He _was_ getting quite the bit of attention from everyone else in the pavilion after all. Curiously enough, Mr. D was actually nervously sweating a little from where he was not even bothering to be subtle while listening in.

"That will not be necessary, please stand." The lady of rainbows said and when Percy stood up the Iris message window grew around the table before shrinking into nothing taking Percy with it and leaving the whole camp looking at each other wondering just what their teacher was getting into now.

End

Author's Notes: First off, I'd like to apologize for how long this took. Work was a bit hectic and I had trouble writing the end of the Time Dilation period. It took so long that I actually decided to hold off on writing the second part but considering that part is pretty meta I think I'll save it for the next chapter.

Now, as you all should know by now if you don't skip these little author's notes (not that I'd blame you if you do), the update schedule is posted on my profile. What's also posted there right now is a poll that will determine my new update schedule once I finish this cycle. I cannot stress how important it is that you take a look at this poll people, so please give that link at the top of the page a click.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Explanation Given

Author's Notes: Quick Warning, this is going to be a bit of an info dump, but I thought better now than at the end of the Percy Jackson part of this series.

Story Start: A Higher Plane

Iris and Percy reappeared in a medium sized conference room whose single bright light was over the table and chairs allowing the corners to be rather dark. A quick glance up told Percy that there were other lights but they were currently off which meant that the mysterious atmosphere the lights gave off was completely intentional. Sitting at the head of the table was a red haired man who kept the mid back length of hair in a single braid. He had a tattoo that resembled a string of Celtic Marks down the right side of his face going from his forehead, over his eye, and ending just at where his chin turned inwards. That wasn't the weirdest part to Percy though. No, that would be the fact that along with a pair of denim jeans he was wearing a somehow professional looking black t shirt that had the Milky Way Galaxy imposed on it with a section of the Orion Branch of the galaxy that Percy knew held the Sol system outlined in red.

The man glanced up from the manila folder on his desk when they arrived and said "Thank you for bringing him Iris, you may leave, I'll ensure Mr. Uzumaki gets back to where he needs to go."

"Yes sir." Iris said with a deep bow and promptly left the same way they came. The hell?

The man turned his gaze onto Percy and he felt himself unconsciously stiffen as he could suddenly feel the overwhelming power coming off the unusual man. This man made Hades flaring his 'god aura' feel like a kitten trying to stack up against a full grown tiger, and he wasn't even trying. Only the fact that there wasn't even a speck of combat intent in the aura or the man's stance prevented Naruto from instantly snapping into a defensive stance. Amusement shimmered in the man's eyes even as he gestured towards one of the corners and said "Please wait there Mr. Uzumaki, once I have finished with the upcoming meeting we can have a proper discussion."

Naruto did as told, idly wondering just who was going to be part of the meeting that he had been brought to witness. He got his answer when as soon as he was in the shadows Hades suddenly appeared without any fanfare, one moment the chair at the other end of the thirty foot long table was empty, the next the ruler of the underworld was there. It was a little jarring to be honest.

The man opposite Hades clasped his hands over his folder and said "Welcome Hades, I apologize for not being able to respond to your request for a meeting sooner but we had an upstart in the KOI-351 system attempting Ascension that I had to deal with personally." Naruto got the feeling that while there HAD been an actual being attempting to reach god hood or higher status, the man hadn't been as efficient in dealing with them as he could have been. Pulling out a pair of professional looking reading glasses from a pocket of his shirt that had NOT been there before and which just as quickly disappeared once empty again, the man opened them and slid them on one handed in a manner that said 'I've done this action more times than you've drawn breath in your entire life.' Flipping open the folder, he looked back up at Hades and said "Now, your stated reason for requesting this meeting was to lodge a complaint about an imported asset who we have an eye on for becoming a Creator's Chosen, so what seems to be the problem?"

"What seems to be the problem?!" Hades asked incredulously before he slammed a palm on the table and said "That brat you brought in invaded my realm, summoned a monster that massacred my army, openly attacked me, then punched ten giant holes in my ceiling and absolutely flooded the place! We're STILL trying to pump all of the sea water out! We're lucky that the waters from the various rivers have been spelled not to overflow their banks or they would have mixed with the seawater!"

"I see, and what, exactly, did you do that provoked such an attack?" The man asked calmly, though with a hint of something dangerous in his tone.

Hades' eyes shifted once, for only a moment, before he sat up straight with crossed arms and said "I did nothing that warranted an attack on me or my domain."

"No?" The man asked, and there was _definitely_ something dangerous in his tone as he looked down at the file on the desk and lifted a couple of pages to look at one in the middle and said "So you didn't in fact send not one, but all three furies after him, kidnap his mother from clear across the continental US when Miss Sally Jackson was NOT killed or even gravely injured in anyway, threaten him with the end of death if he didn't hand over an Object of Power that was NOT yours to claim and then threaten him with the death of his mother when he showed that the container you thought held said Object of Power did, in fact, NOT contain said Object of Power?" Hades' skin had grown increasingly pale as the man calmly spoke, sweat forming on his brow as the man's aura became increasingly dangerous before he snapped his eyes up at the end to pin Hades with a glare that made Naruto think of a large eagle that was about to eat a house cat that had dared to take a swat at him.

"I-" Hades started but couldn't actually finish his response.

"Allow me to explain to you just how thoroughly you screwed up Hades." The man said in the same tone as one ordering pancakes at an IHOP. "Naruto Uzumaki is a former Hokage. That means that he was the leader of a group of warriors who could easily take down any of the special forces on that little pebble you inhabit. A single four man team could do enough damage they would have made the Vietnam war look like a small bit of high school bullying. He's also one of the best Seal Masters of his generation and THE best when it comes to Wind Style Jutsu. On top of that, he was the container of the Nine Tailed Fox, I believe you are familiar with it since he created a clone in its likeness that proceeded to occupy your forces while he made his way towards your palace." Hades paled a little more when he learned that Percy HADN'T summoned the beast but in fact it had been a copy of his that had transformed into that form. "He is also capable of creating well over a thousand copies of himself, all of them capable of the same amount of destruction as the original." What blood had been in Hades' head was now at his toes at the thought of a thousand Kyuubis running amuck in his realm. Leaning back, the man continued "In short Hades, you managed to piss off the single most powerful mortal in this Cluster and that's BEFORE we take into account his new status as Poseidon's son. I'm honestly surprised he didn't make it so that you needed four new prosthetics or even outright kill you considering he's taken on deity level entities in his past life and came out on top."

Naruto knew he really shouldn't, but he couldn't help but enjoy the look of fear on Hades' face at the moment. Taking off his glasses and putting them on top of the file, the better to get the look in his eyes across, the man said "Now, you are going to go back to your realm and you are not going to even THINK about that asset anymore. But if he DOES for some reason come back into your domain you will help him with whatever he requires with a cheerful smile and a 'Yes, Mr. Uzumaki!' Do I make myself clear?"

The man's aura suddenly skyrocketed and Hades wasn't the only one momentarily sweating buckets as the god actually squeaked like a mouse before he rapidly nodded and said "Yes sir!"

"Good, now leave, I have other matters to attend to." The man said as his aura dropped back down to the same level as it had been when Percy arrived making the shinobi shudder at how well the being before him hid his true power. Hades didn't even say anything, one instant he was there, the next he was gone leaving an empty seat.

The man sighed and closed his eyes as he kneaded his forehead and said to himself "Olympians are such a hassle." Gesturing to an empty chair much closer to him, he said "Mr. Uzumaki, if you'll please come join me." As Naruto walked over and took a seat two spaces apart from the man he shook his head and said "I swear, if the tower of paper work for replacing the majority of a pantheon in a manner that WOULDN'T cause serious geographical change wasn't taller than a Class Delta Solar System was wide, I'd have replaced the majority of them eons ago."

Opening his eyes again, he slid his glasses back on and leaned forward and said "Now then Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Ticris, and I'm the Higher Plane Administrator for the Solar Cluster Earth is part of, allow me to explain a few things about your situation. Normally, this meeting would be held off until you accomplished your assigned task, less pressure or temptation to show off that way, but given how, _thorough_ you were while dealing with Hades after he stole your mother from you and Ares after he tried to play you for a fool the higher ups have allowed me to give you a bigger picture than you currently have."

"I can appreciate that, all I got before I came to this world was that my creator was doing this place's creator a favor." Naruto said.

"That is both a bit true and yet also a little false." Ticris said before he visibly settled himself for telling a story and said "Long, long, LONG, ago, so long even Eons doesn't cover the amount of time needed to be measured, there was only one universe, formed at if not the very top, then certainly in the top ten highest dimensional planes. Like with everyone given enough time, the residents of this universe become incredibly advanced, both in the various magics and other spiritual energies of that universe as well as technologically. As such, they inevitably discovered a variety of ways to become immortal. However, with immortality comes population control issues. Enforcing such wide spread birth control without taking overly drastic measures was not viable, and very, very few of the population felt that mass sterilization would be a good idea. The general consensus was that the universe would inevitably fall into stagnancy without any new minds being brought into being. As such, other methods of preventing over population had to be conceived. And so, the Branching River Initiative was conceived and implemented. Using an advanced combination of technology and magic, the people of this universe began the creation of other universes, starting directly around theirs but constantly creating more and more both around their original universe AND into the lower dimensional planes, modifying said plains as needed. The creation of the first universes took time to be sustainable yes, but once they were, the creators now had plenty of resources for a still growing population, and said population was divided into large groups who would ensure the universes' continued survival and functionality. However, several of the universes in the lower dimensional planes eventually began experiencing problems, the lifeforms that were naturally growing in said universes were either beginning to kill off each other in mass quantities or were experiencing unforeseen natural disasters that were on both global and solar system scales. One universe even lost an entire galaxy within a single Earth's hour time."

Naruto shivered as he tried, and failed to comprehend such an event, the uncountable amount of life that must have been lost during that event. Ticris was understandably solemn as he said "Due to these incidents, the original Creators began creating lesser beings who still had the power of keeping the universes from suffering such accidents again, proto gods and goddesses if you will. These beings were given specific districts to govern, some rather large, others only a single solar system depending on how high the severity of likely crisis in that area was. And for a while, it worked to prevent further calamities. However, like with all bodies of governance, over time some of these beings began to want more, more territory, more power, more control. Their creators were able to bring them back under control, though sometimes having to eradicate them and then replace them, until one time they couldn't." Ticris materialized a wine glass with a deep red liquid in it and he swirled it as he stared at it contemplatively for a solid minute before he continued his tale, still swirling the liquid inside. "Even now, no one is quite sure how the wannabe conqueror managed to modify his abilities to the point where he could take on his Administrator along with the Administrators of the four closest regions, he never said and the resulting battle was so fierce we were forced to put him down. We only managed to do such when another Administrator asked for outside help so to speak. You see, the next universe over to the problem area had beings living in it that actually had abilities that could not only match the rogue god but eliminate him. One quick universal transfer of their best fighter and the rogue and his army of followers was eliminated in a if not short period of time, then certainly an acceptable one of a couple of months. The warrior was then returned to her Universe with a few rewards that she had requested when offered and went on to finish living her life back home."

Draining the glass in one go, Ticris dismissed it and leaned forward with his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands as he said "A precedent had been set, beings with powers specific to one universe were capable of solving problems in another where the natives of said universe couldn't. The resulting program that came to be because of that situation is called the Creator's Chosen. The program went through several iterations over the eons until it was perfected as much as possible into what it is today. From taking warriors temporarily out of their own universes we now use soul magic to transfer warriors into new bodies, the soul magic enabling them to keep the abilities from their previous lives. If a warrior manages to pass his or her test during their second life then they are given the opportunity to fully join the Creator's Chosen. If they agree, they are allowed to rest for up to fifty years between each life in an afterlife where the souls of their companions can mingle together with them. Once the fifty year vacation time is up, they are then sent onto their next life if needed though the Chosen can request a new mission before that if they wish or may have to be temporarily granted a new body if a big enough crises arises that requires immediate action from multiple Creator's Chosen. The standard lifespan granted to them is one hundred years unless the species they reincarnate into has a much longer lifespan, though typically such reincarnations are done with Chosen whose original lifespan was of similar length since they are able to handle said lengthened lifespans better mentally."

Ticris cocked his head a little and said "Of course, beyond becoming a technical immortal and being able to rack up abilities, the Creator's Chosen have other boons as will. For starters, if you mange to complete your entrance challenge then you gain the ability of using a subspace pocket which can hold physical objects in your soul allowing you to use objects such as weapons and other tools from previous universes in your new one. True, the subspace pocket starts off relatively small at a twenty by twenty cube but a Chosen can expand it with a little bit of work in between lives. Some of the older Chosen actually have entire planets in their subspace pocket to serve as warehouses for all of their accumulated souvenirs. Finally, during their rest periods, Chosen are able to interact with other Chosen who are waiting to be assigned a mission allowing you to trade both information and various techniques if the two of them have obtained compatible abilities. So Mr. Uzumaki, any questions?"

Naruto's head spun as he considered the implications of what he had just been told but then he 'got his head back in the game' and asked his first question.

End

Author's Notes: Schedule and Poll on my profile.

Speaking of my profile, I'm disappointed in you guys. Sixteen of you guys at the time of typing this did not know I've actually posted challenges. Do none of you guys look at my story list even out of curiosity? I'm also rather sad, NO ONE has said that they'd give my challenges a crack. (I'm currently sulking in the corner of my bedroom with a storm cloud raining on me while tracing circles in the carpet with my pointer finger.)

Alright, enough with the sappiness, let's talk story (Which you guys could do at any time if you joined my discord server by the way). Anyway, I've had plenty of people asking about just what the heck is going on with this story, why was Naruto chosen, why does he go to so many of the planned universes, etc. etc. Hopefully this clears the air. There's one or two more chapters for this time frame before we have a time skip into Sea of Monsters proper. If you want an idea about some of the content, I recommend you look up the History Channel's Battle 360 show.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. We All Live In A Red Submarine

Story Start: Cyclops Foundry #341, Unnamed Underwater Volcano, GPS Coordinates 38.75 °N/38.08 °W

Six AM

The day after his meeting with Ticris Percy hopped out of a mine cart next to Leroy, the large tunnel holding said cart and others of various sizes stretching for several hundred miles back to the Continental US. Thanks to travel magic, their journey had only taken them ten minutes and Percy made a note to study the magic that went into such a feat at a later point of time. For now, he was much more interested in taking in the large factory built into the underwater volcano, built on top of a massive metal grid that had openings in the floor in order to allow buckets of all sizes to dip down into the boiling lava before coming back up with their prize. There was the constant sound of machinery running along with the sharp clangs of hammers striking metal as Leroy lead the way through the various workstations where Cyclopes were building everything from basic shields to a rather long club that was twenty five feet long with seams showing that the inside was hollow and filled with unknown goodies. Percy gave the club a considering look, trying to figure out just who it was for and if he would consider it a fun challenge or a rather nasty hassle to deal with whoever was using it. As Percy continued to watch, a crane set into tracks overhead lowered a clamp that picked up the club and raised it into the air before bringing it over to the carts where it was loaded on a flat bed sized cart and sent down the tunnel.

Leroy nudged Percy as the cart took off and the two continued on to the back of the foundry. There, there was a large two hundred foot long by forty foot wide cradle. And resting inside said cradle was to Percy's eyes a beautiful sight: The crimson painted shell of a submarine, shaped like the Russian Typhoon class submarine though only a third of one's length and half the width. Sparks were flying in in a couple of spots around the hull as Cyclops workers finished welding the last pieces on and at a large workstation next to the cradle the submarine's custom top deck weapons were being given one last check over before it was time for Naruto to get his hands, and more importantly, seals on them.

Grinning, Leroy said "She's quite a beauty ain't she?"

"She is at that." Percy said as he grinned at the wonderful machine in front of them.

"So what are you going to name her?" Leroy asked and Percy's smile gained a slightly sad tint to it as he said "Her name is Kushina."

Scene Change: Camp Half Blood, Two Hours After Dinner

Chiron stood next to a recently dug out channel on the beach, Grover and Annabeth beside him. Percy had told them that he was going to be gone for the day but that he would be returning to this spot. Before he had left, he had made a squad of clones which had carved out a two hundred foot long, fifty feet deep channel, bracing it with temporary seals so that way it wouldn't collapse. They knew that Naruto had commissioned the Cyclopes to build a vehicle of some sort, but beyond it obviously being of a naval nature, they had no clue what to expect.

They were drawn from their musings as the water began rapidly bubbling. A moment later, a dark shadow appeared underwater and all three of them stared as a conning tower burst out, rapidly followed by the main body of a crimson submarine. As the displaced water settled down again, Annabeth couldn't help but comment "And of course he had them build a two hundred foot long submarine, it wasn't enough for Seaweed brain to have his own boat, nooo, he had to make a statement."

Chiron chuckled and said "Well what did you expect, he IS a son of Poseidon after all."

Grover cocked his head and said "You know, for some reason I expected it to be orange."

The hatch on the conning tower popped open and Naruto climbed out of the tower and down to the main deck followed by Leroy. The sight of the large monocular figure had Annabeth and Grover stiffening earing a sympathetic frown from Chiron. They only relaxed after Percy shook the Cyclops' hand and he dove into the water, the big guy swimming out to sea where a Hippocampus surfaced. Leroy mounted the sea horse who dove back down and rapidly left the coast to bring Leroy back to wherever he usually spent his days when not working.

Once Leroy was gone, Percy turned to the others and waved as he said "Come on over guys, I want to show you around." The three traded looks before they used their flight tech to reach the deck of the sub. As they landed on the vessel, Chiron gestured to the conning tower and said "Forgive me Mr. Jackson, but I fail to see how I shall be able to enter this lovely vessel."

Percy grinned and said "Way ahead of you Chiron." Walking over to a spot near the bow of the ship, he waited for everyone to join him as he said "The Conning Tower's the main way in, true, but it's not the only way." Right after he spoke, the deck shifted downwards an inch with a soft thudding sound before the plating the four were on began descending, showing that they were on a twenty foot square elevator. As it descended, Percy continued "This is for when you need to rapidly deploy a squadron or bring something big into her." The lift settled on the ground inside a large hallway that went from bow to stern and Percy led them into the room right next to the lift as he continued "We'll start at the bridge."

Once the other three were off, the lift smoothly lifted back into place, the seams sealing with another soft thud. The room they followed Percy into didn't seem like a bridge. It had a giant half circle screen taking up the front half of the room, a line of padded chairs on either side of the door with another chair that looked rather futuristic with a control panel sticking out of the end of both armrests in the middle of the room next to a metallic podium on its right. Percy grinned as he stood next to the podium and said "Guys, I'd like you to meet this bad girl's brain, the AI modeled after my previous mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

The podium lit up and before the other three's surprised eyes, a woman with long vibrant red hair held in a pony tail with two bangs framing her face and blue eyes wearing the same Jonnin uniform that Naruto had worn during the Capture the Flag event when he first came to Camp, complete with Hidden Leaf Hitai-ate wrapped around her forehead appeared. The woman grinned at them and gave a wave as she said "Hi there!"

"Percy, how in the name of Styx did you make an AI?!" Annabeth asked stunned. True AIs were still considered to be in the realm of Sci-Fi after all.

Percy shrugged and said "It wasn't all that hard really. I just made a shadow clone and transferred its consciousness into the sub's computer systems."

"He's forgetting all of the preparatory seal work it took to do said transferring." Kushina said with rolled eyes.

"Well yeah, but I didn't want to bore them with all of the small details." Percy said with another shrug before he grinned and said "Care to show them your specs?"

"Naruto! You should know better than to ask a lady to give her figures!" Kushina said with laughter in her voice even as she snapped her fingers and shrunk to half her size so that way she could be joined by a holographic version of the vessel they were currently standing in. The sub began spinning on its horizontal access as Kushina said "My body is modeled after the Typhoon class submarine, more specifically, the Red October, using seals to mimic the Magnetohydrodynamic drive, or caterpillar drive. I'm 197 feet long and forty feet wide. Thanks to magic and seals, I've got a top speed of 65.17 knots, or 75 miles per hour. Instead of carrying ICBMs like an actual Typhoon does, I have two MAC guns that are normally stored in storage seals, one on the stern, and one near the bow just behind the lift you guys took." There was the customary smoke cloud at either end of the sub revealing the armaments as Kushina continued "Theses bad boys have an effective distance of ten miles and fire electrically charged ten foot by one foot rods of Mythantium, retrieval and repair seal augmented of course. Each gun has fifty rounds in them and can fire at a rate of once every five seconds." The guns disappeared again and the bottom of the bow was outlined as Kushina said "I also have two torpedo tubes with ten Mark 48 torpedoes, also kept in storage seals when not in the tubes. Keep in mind this is the same torpedo that the US Navy uses in their submarines so you know that whatever I shoot them at isn't going to stay above water for very long."

The sub stopped rotating and the starboard side faded away revealing the inside of the vessel and parts began being highlighted as Kushina continued "Power plant is the magical version of a nuclear reactor that will last for a hundred years before needing its core replaced, it somehow uses regular iron of all things. Ten personnel cabins with two bunk beds each, five on each side, we've got a fully stocked kitchen and eating area, two smallish but proper bathrooms, shower stalls rather than bath tubs unfortunately, and a medical bay which Leroy was generous enough to also stock with the essentials including about a gallon of Nectar and ten pounds of Ambrosia." Chiron nodded his approval at that last bit.

Finishing up, Kushina dismissed the hologram and returned to normal size as she said "Along with spotlights and cameras at strategic positions on my hull, I've got all of the electronic goodies other subs do, high speed Wi-Fi, able to link up with satellites overhead, good sonar, radar, and lidar for detection purposes, and I can even link up with Poseidon's own naval fleet of Ohio class similes."

"Wait, Poseidon has _submarines_ in his fleet?!" Annabeth asked startled.

"Of course he does young Annabeth, just because the gods are old fashioned doesn't mean that they can't make a good idea mortals had their own." Chiron said before he glanced up in thought and said "I believe that Poseidon has ten in his fleet, half positioned in the Atlantic, half in the Pacific."

"And that's not counting the sunk subs that are also part of his forces." Kushina said with a nod.

"Right, God of the Sea." Grover said in understanding while Annabeth rubbed at her temples.

Chiron nodded then frowned as he said "Of course, Zeus is a bit more traditionalist I'm afraid. As far as I know, he hasn't incorporated mortal aircraft into his forces, deeming them somewhat beneath his station."

Percy snorted and asked "Now why doesn't that surprise me? The spark plug always did come off as stuck in the past."

Lightning suddenly struck the sub with a loud boom of displaced air as Zeus displayed his annoyance. While the others jumped in surprise, Kushina and Naruto glanced skyward as she called out "You're going to need more than that to overload my absorption seals you overgrown Duracell battery!" The sound of rumbling thunder sounded overhead but noticeably there wasn't a second bolt coming even as Kushina stuck out her holographic tongue and went "Nyah!"

"Please don't do that again." Grover said, still looking up nervously.

Percy snorted again before his attention was drawn to Chiron as he lightly coughed and said "Mr. Jackson, despite having an AI, I noticed that this fine vessel also seems to be controlled manually. Is there a reason for that?"

Percy shrugged and said "Better safe than sorry. Besides, sometimes it's better to have a human touch. Instinct can at times trump computer logic after all." Chiron nodded at that answer and Percy grinned again as he clapped his hands and said "So before Kushina powers down and I put her in her storage seal, do any of you guys want to go for a ride?"

END

Author's Notes: Update Schedule and Poll on my Profile

This chapter came out a whole lot faster than the one I wrote for the end of the race chapter for To Be A Master. Maybe because it's all about a kick ass submarine. (Shrug) Anyway, this is the last chapter planned for the summer between Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters so barring any spur of the moment ideas expect a time skip next chapter.

Finally, are any of you guys interested in doing a TVTropes page for this story? I understand it's a bit of a faux pas to do it yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Extreme Dodgeball

Story Start: Camp Halfblood, End Of Summer Camp

It was the last day the three friends would see each other for a while. Grover, who had been finally, and in the Council of Cloven Elder's case, grudgingly granted his Searchers license was heading out to begin his search. He was fully combat rated, his woodland magic had progressed by leaps and bounds, and he was one of the top five trackers coming out of Percy's course. As much as Percy and Annabeth were going to miss him, the fact was that he was ready, and it was time to head out.

Percy and Grover clasped forearms in a warrior grip as Percy said "You take care out there Grover, and remember, if you run into anything you think you can't handle alone, feel free to call us." He then turned even more serious as he said "And don't hesitate to use the Emergency Exit if there's no time for us to get to you. It's better to have to take time to get back to where you had been with reinforcements than having you get hurt with no one around to help you."

Grover nodded, the thumb of his left hand idly brushing the blood activated summoning seal on the side of his pointer finger at the base that would summon him back to the Big House if he ever ran into trouble that he couldn't out run. The two strengthened their grips briefly before they released them with a nod. Annabeth the pulled Grover in for one last hug and gave her own last minute advice before pulling away to stand by Percy.

Grover gave the two of them one last nod before he tightened the straps of his backpack and pulled his pointed walking stick out of the ground next to him before he walked down the hill towards where a wild looking centaur was waiting. The Miami Dolphins jersey wearing literal party animal grinned at Grover and helped him onto his horse back before he turned southwards and blurred out of sight.

Staring in the direction their friend had left, Annabeth had a small frown on her face as she said "I hope he stays alright out there."

Percy nodded and said "He should be." He then smirked and continued "Honestly, I just wish I could see the face of the first monster he runs into that he feels deserves the attention of the Sarutobi Rifle he checked out."

That got a giggle from the Daughter of Athena before she reached over and gave Percy a hug and said "Take care of yourself Percy."

"You as well Annabeth." Percy said, tightening the hug for a moment before stepping back. The two traded nods to each other before Annabeth too went down the hill, walking towards where her father was leaning against a rental car loaned from the airport. The two hugged then talked for a moment before father and daughter got into the car and began heading down the road. Percy watched until they were out of sight before he turned his gaze towards New York City and began running back home.

Time Skip: One Week Later, Edge of Raoul Wallenberg Forest

Naruto frowned as he leaned against a tree at the edge of the clearing where he had parked his rental car, waiting. For what, he wasn't entirely sure but when he had woken up that morning there had been an envelope on his desk sealed in wax, the symbol of a trident pressed into said wax. The letter inside only had two things written on it, a set of GPS coordinates and a time frame an hour long. A glance down at his watch showed that he had been waiting for thirty eight minutes now but as far as Naruto could tell, there wasn't anything in the area but local wildlife. Or so he thought.

It was the birds falling silent that was his first clue. There had been bird calls every once in a while as he waited. One bird suddenly cutting off mid-call had Naruto perking up slightly and turning his gaze in the direction the interrupted bird call had come from. There was silence for half a minute then Naruto's ears began to pick up the sounds of something heavy moving along the forest ground. Fifteen seconds later, Naruto felt his eyebrows raise as he saw a young Cyclops strolling through the woods, seeming to have not a care in the world except for following a glowing hologram of a trident.

A few seconds after he had come into sight, the trident faded away and the cyclops blinked his single eye, almost seeming to come out of a trance. Taking a quick glance around, the Cyclops rapidly spotted him and a massive grin appeared on his face as he asked "Are you the friend I asked for?"

"Oh boy, Sally is going to freak out." Naruto muttered to himself with a rueful grin before he pushed off the tree and walked over to what was apparently his new charge. He was now _very_ glad he had the foresight of renting a car to get here, he sure as hell didn't want to run back to the city with this big fella on his back after all!

Time Skip: End Of School Year

Percy's eyes flickered beneath his closed eye lids, caught in a dream. In it, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and a fourth larger figure were standing in a massive shadow, the source standing in front of the low hung sun preventing any details from being seen except for the shimmering object held in its right hand. Strangely enough, the figure was standing on a beach while Percy and his friends were on the bow of the Kushina inside a bay. Sarutobi Rifles were in three of their hands with a much bigger weapon in the fourth's but they weren't firing them. Even stranger, there was an even more massive pit behind the figure they were facing, an evil chuckling sound coming from it. Just as Percy's finger tightened on the rifle's trigger, his eyes shot open and he quickly sat up in his bed looking around.

"Percy?" Tyson, his Cyclops half brother, and the fourth figure in his dream asked from the reinforced bed on the other side of the room, concern in his eye as he also sat up from his resting position.

Percy frowned as he got his bearings and said "I just got a vision I think." Tyson made an inquisitive noise and he told the big guy about what he had seen.

Tyson had a frown on his face at the end and he asked "You think this is going to happen anytime soon?"

Percy opened his mouth to answer, but at that very moment, his communications seal let out a beeping tone signifying someone was trying to contact him. The brothers traded a wide eyed glance at the timing of that before Naruto snatched up the seal and pushed it into his left ear, turning it on and saying "Jackson here."

"Percy! I just made landfall in Florida and am making my way to the Centaur Trailer Park! Listen, I've FOUND it!" Grover's excited voice came in so loud Naruto actually winced a little at the volume, yanking the seal out of his ear. Even Tyson winced a little at the volume, his Cyclops hearing allowing him to hear it as if he was the one with the seal instead of his brother.

Wiggling his pinkie in his ear, he cautiously put the seal back in and said "Hang on Grover, found _what_ exactly?" It couldn't have been Pan, that would have been a 'him' rather than an 'it' so Percy had absolutely NO idea what his friend was talking about.

"Only the biggest find of the century, if not the _millennium_!" Grover said, a euphoric laugh in his voice before he turned somber and said "But it's being guarded by someone that I don't have a chance of taking on, can you meet me at Camp Halfblood today?"

Percy frowned slightly and said "It's the last day of school today but I should be able to come over after. If not, then I could definitely make it tomorrow morning."

"Good, I'll see you then." Grover said before abruptly hanging up.

Naruto pulled the seal out of his ear again and looked at it quizzically before he turned his gaze onto Tyson and said "I have no idea what could have revved him up so much. I don't suppose you have any?" Tyson gave an expansive shrug, raising his hands at the same time and going "Unanuh." in the classic gesture of 'You got me.' Shaking his head with a sigh, Percy said "Well, whatever he found, we'll learn about it later. For now, since we're both awake we might as well get ready for school."

Tyson nodded and the two got out of bed to prepare for the day. Twenty minutes later Tyson was sitting at the kitchen table while Percy and Sally were putting the last touches on breakfast. Putting the last blue pancake onto a stack of others, Sally brought the whole tower to the table and said "So are you boys excited about finally getting out of school for the year?"

Tyson nodded eagerly and said "Oh yes, I can understand why you wanted me to go, but it's so _boring_!" The young cyclops pouted and continued "They don't even have a mechanics class where I could tinker."

Sally laughed and said "I'll see what I can do for the next school year Tyson." As Tyson nodded happily before going after the sausage plate, she turned to her son with a raised eyebrow and said "Of course, it _would_ be nice if I just had to look for an extracurricular class for him rather than another school entirely for you two."

"Hey! I'll have you know Tyson and I have been perfectly well behaved this year." Said son said mock angrily, Tyson nodding a few times and humming his agreement.

Sally smiled and said "I know you have honey, but remember what's happened at all of the OTHER schools you've been to. Honestly, it's a miracle something hasn't already happened." She sighed wistfully and said "Murphy must have something truly spectacular in store for today if he's waited an entire school year to pull it off."

"It is a sad fact of my life that you can say that seriously." Percy said with a shake of his head while Tyson giggled and Sally smiled at him.

Breakfast went on in a similar vein as Sally's smile grew into a grin as she said "Speaking of school ending, now that it's time for you two to head off to Camp Halfblood soon I bet there will be a lot of not so model citizens giving a sigh of relief when they learn you've left for a while."

"Hey, if someone doesn't want broken bones then they shouldn't try to mug someone." Tyson said, grinning as he popped another sausage into his mouth.

"Or sell drugs." Percy said, gesturing with his fork that had a cut piece of pancake on it.

"Or try to destroy ATMs near us." Tyson continued with a grin.

Sally laughed and said "Alright you two, I get it." Shaking her head, she said "I still say you two have been reading too many Spiderman and Daredevil comics."

"Don't forget the Batman ones." Percy said, pointing his empty fork at Sally before spearing another piece of pancake.

"Oh yes, can't forget those, now can we?" Sally asked with rolled eyes causing Tyson to giggle again while absently patting the collapsed form of the grapple gun he had made that made it look like your typical pager clipped to his belt which had a batman symbol sticker under the screen. True, he had the same seal set Naruto had made for his students, but there was just something about using the grapple gun to swing around New York City at night that gave the Cyclops such a thrill.

Talk continued on during the remainder of breakfast but soon it was time for the two boys to head out to school and Sally gave both a hug before they slung their bookbags over their shoulders and left the apartment, quickly running to the subway station to catch the Number Two train which they would take for three stops before walking a block to the school Sally had enrolled Percy and Tyson at, Meriwether College Prep.

The school was a rather unusual one, being a 'progressive' institution. This meant the students sat on beanbag chairs instead of at desks, they didn't get grades, and the teachers wore jeans and rock concert t-shirts to work. Honestly, that kind of set up was perfectly fine with Percy and Tyson, it meant they could study whatever caught their interest if the teacher was going over something boring. Though there was the rather unfortunate fact that while the teachers at Meriwether always looked on the bright side of things, the kids they were teaching weren't always the brightest of the bunch. This was demonstrated quite nicely for the English final exam, which was their first class of the day.

The whole middle school had read the book Lord of the Flies, where all the kids on an airplane during World War II got marooned on an island and go completely psycho. So for the final exam, the teachers sent everyone into the break yard to spend an hour with no adult supervision to see what would happen. Which turned out that the seventh and eighth graders started a massive wedgie contest, there were two pebble fights, and a game of full-tackle basketball. The school bully, Matt Sloan, led most of those activities.

Sloan wasn't big or strong, but he acted like he was. He had eyes like a pit bull, and shaggy black hair, and he always dressed in expensive but sloppy clothes, like he wanted everybody to see how little he cared about his family's money. One of his front teeth was chipped from the time he'd taken his daddy's Porsche for a joyride and ironically run into a PLEASE SLOW DOWN FOR CHILDREN sign. Incidentally enough, his right arm had been in a sling for a week during the first month of school after he made the mistake of trying to pick on Percy and Tyson by the subway entrance and they had dislocated said arm. Apparently he had forgotten that, or simply hadn't learned his lesson because he tried to give Tyson a wedgie. Key word being _tried_.

As soon as he got in range, Sloan tried to reach for the back of Tyson's pants only for the big guy to swing around and grab the reaching hand with his much larger hand and lifted Sloan up so that his feet were an inch or two off of the ground. The look of fear replacing Sloan's usual arrogant look was so great that Percy actually took a polaroid camera out of his bookbag and snapped a shot. Tyson gave Sloan a quick shake as he said "Leave me alone little gnat." And with that, he flicked Sloan roughly fifteen feet into the dumpster that was against the wall of the school, the lid falling down on top of him, too much cheering from the rest of the students. Though it should be noted it wasn't for dealing with the bully, they just thought it had been awesome.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Percy slapped his half brother's shoulder and said "Well done Tyson," He wiped a fake tear from his eye as he continued "you've come so far since we met."

Suddenly a bit bashful, Tyson rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle and said "Thanks Percy." He then cocked his head as he saw Sloan's goons pulling Sloan out and said "Hey Percy, doesn't it seem like there are more of those guys then usual?"

Percy did a quick count and nodded as he said "Yeah, there are. Little late for transfers, and no one seems to have noticed." Glancing sideways at his half brother, he asked "What do they smell like?"

Tyson took a deep sniff before he hissed out "Monsters."

Percy sighed and said "Well, Mom was right about Murphy pulling out a big one."

"Do we take them out now?" Tyson asked, looking down at Percy with an inquisitive look in his eye, hand brushing his grapple gun as he asked.

Percy considered it before he shook his head and said "For now, no. I'd rather try to not cause a scene if we can, but keep an eye on them. They make one wrong move and they're dust."

Tyson nodded his agreement, moving his hand away from his belt, and the two of them moved over to the basketball court to shoot hoops for the last ten minutes of the period though they did keep watch on the six infiltrators.

When first period ended, the English teacher, Mr. de Milo, came outside to inspect the carnage. He pronounced that they'd understood Lord of the Flies perfectly, they all passed his course, and they should never, never grow up to be violent people. Matt Sloan nodded earnestly at his words but Tyson and Percy merely rolled their eyes as they followed the rest of the students into the building.

The next exam was science. Mrs. Tesla told the students that they had to mix chemicals until they succeeded in making something explode. The pair of students who made an explosion first would both get a twenty five dollar gift card for Game Stop. Tyson and Percy had traded tooth filled grins at that and ten seconds after Mrs. Tesla started her stop watch the big guy bellowed out "Hit the deck!" Luckily all of the students did as told because the vial Percy tossed into the air promptly detonated, the shockwave rattling the windows. Mrs. Tesla popped up clapping enthusiastically as she congratulated them for being the first ones to ever ace her exam in under thirty seconds.

Social Studies was next, one of only two subjects that could be considered anything close to normal in the nut house masquerading as a school, math being the other. During the exam, as he was drawing Latitude and longitude maps, Percy absentmindedly opened his notebook and stared at the photo inside which showed Annabeth on vacation in Washington D.C. The now a teen was wearing jeans and a denim jacket over her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, blond hair pulled back in a bandanna. In the photo she was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial with her arms crossed, looking extremely pleased with herself, like she'd personally designed the place. Like it had ever since Annabeth had emailed him the picture during spring break, the sight had Percy smirking while rolling his eyes.

Percy's amusement ended rather abruptly as he slammed the notebook closed with one hand and slammed his other down in a fist on Sloan's reaching hand. Sloan yelped as he brought it back and gripped it with his other hand. The only reason why it wasn't broken was because Percy had held back. Still, wanting to not get in trouble didn't stop Percy from grabbing Sloan's shirt and pulling him close so he could get the full effect of Percy's glare as he snarled out "Leave my stuff alone Sloan, or I'll put _both_ of your arms in slings this time, capiche?"

Sloan finally seemed to get the point as he hastily nodded and Percy shoved him away. Sloan tried to play the whole thing off once out of Percy's grip, but even his normal tagalongs were giving the demigod wary looks. The hidden monsters though merely sneered at Percy before turning away.

Next up was PE and the crowd of kids rushed for the gym, excited for the free-for-all dodgeball game the coach had promised. In the changing room though Percy once more gave the gym uniform a disgusted look. He thought he had good cause to be disgusted though since it was sky blue shorts and tie-dyed t-shirts. Fortunately, they did most of the athletic stuff inside, so they didn't have to jog through Tribeca looking like a bunch of boot camp hippie children.

When the kids got into the gym, Coach Nunley was sitting at his little desk reading Sports Illustrated. The guy was about a million years old, with bifocals and no teeth with a greasy wave of gray hair finishing the ensemble. The guy also never seemed to move from his desk during class and only the fact that he sometimes had a new issue of Sports Illustrated showed that he left it at all.

Sloan elected himself as team captain than took all of the jocks for his side of course, not that that would normally help him. Tyson and Percy were always on the opposite side and _always_ the last ones standing. Normally though Sloan didn't have six monsters on his side who after Sloan blew the whistle to start apparently decided that they were done hiding what they were. Where there had been six punk eighth graders now stood eight foot tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts.

"What the- you're not from Detroit!" Sloan said, confusing Percy and Tyson for a moment before they dropped that thought as Sloan was backhanded hard enough to slam into the wall next to the door. Couldn't have happened to a more deserving person really. Incidentally, the doors on either end of the gymnasium slammed shut on their own, a loud clicking sound showing that they would not be opening any time soon. At the sight of the bully being thrown so far, all of the other kids panicked and tried to get away, banging at the doors when they didn't open.

As what Percy recognized as Laistrygonians began conjuring massive wiffle balls of bronze filled with fire Tyson glanced down at him and asked " _Now_ can we kick their asses?"

Naruto sighed and said "And I was so close to finishing a school year without being expelled." Unsealing Riptide and uncapping the magic sword, Naruto grinned and said "Tear 'em apart!"

"Ha! What do you two think you can do against the six of us Perseus Jackson?!" The lead monster shouted tossing his flaming ball at Tyson who merely firmed up his stance. For all that the ball came in around a hundred miles per hour, it bounced off of Tyson's chest like it was a scrunched up paper wad.

As six jaws proceeded to drop, Tyson smirked and pulled what the monsters thought was a pager out of his shorts' pocket. The device unfolded like a Transformer changing forms into its weapon form and Tyson grinned as he shot it at the leader, the tip springing open into a claw which latched around the leader's throat. Giving a shout of "GET OVER HERE!" Tyson yanked hard on the grapple line jerking the leader through the air towards him. The Cyclops chambered his left arm the slammed it into the cannibal's chest, the sound of multiple bones snapping ringing out even as he was thrown back through the air, the grapple hook tearing loose from his throat before he slammed into and then _through_ the bleachers and landed halfway through the gymnasium's wall where he noticeably did not get back up. In fact, he was already turning to dust, Tyson's punch having made his own ribs puncture his heart and lungs.

There was silence from the other five monsters as they stared in dismay before one of them shook himself and pointed at the two fighters and shouted "Get 'em!" The other four roared their agreement only to fall silent again as the speaker's head fell to the ground, Naruto suddenly behind him. As the corpse hit the ground, the reincarnated shinobi grinned and said "I don't think you boys understand the situation here. We're not locked in here with you, you're locked in here with US!"

For the first time, fear appeared in the Laistrygonians' eyes and they all took a step backwards. That fear turned into outright terror though as Tyson activated a storage seal on the inside of his right elbow and a homemade rotary cannon appeared in his hands. Grinning, Tyson shouted "COWARD KILLING TIME!" and opened up, walking up one of the cannibals and down a second, both falling to the ground bleeding ichor even as they turned to dust.

The fifth one to die pretty much exploded as Naruto used his hydrokinetic powers to launch all of the monster's blood out of it's body at once and he grinned as he said "And then there was one."

The last one was actually pissing itself at this point, but before it could do anything, Riptide came shrieking in as Naruto swung the wind coated blade through his legs at the knees. The monster let out a tortured yell as he fell to the ground, trying to use his arms to push up only to get shoved to the ground again as Naruto stepped on his chest. Putting the tip of his sword against the side of the cannibal's neck, he said "Alright buddy, start talking. Your leader clearly knew who I was so who sent you?"

"I ain't telling you nothing!" The monster literally spat, though his projectile missed his target when Naruto leaned his head to the side.

Said shinobi gave a theatrical sigh before he said "Tyson?"

In response, Tyson stomped on the Laistrygonian's right hand really hard, causing the sound of bones snapping to be heard and for the monster to let out a loud roar of pain.

"That was the wrong answer, I suggest you give me a right answer before you run out of bones to break." Naruto said coldly.

The monster snarled and said "Do your worst, I won't talk."

"Wrong answer." Tyson said and broke his wrist earning another yell. But before they could continue their questioning, a beeping sound came from Percy's shorts. Tyson and Percy traded a 'now?' look between each other even as Naruto pulled out the seal and stuck it in his ear as he said "Grover, now's really not the best time."

Instead of the Satyr's voice though, it was his female friend's as she hurriedly said "Percy, it's Annabeth, the Camp's under attack!"

Percy and Tyson both stiffened at her words, their eyes narrowing as their victim began chuckling at Annabeth's words. In response, Percy kicked the Monster's head to the side with the leg that had been on its chest knocking it out even as he said "We're on our way."

"We? That's not important, look, do you know how to summon the Chariot of the Damned? It's the only way to get here quick enough." Annabeth said and Percy made a negative sound even as he stuck the knocked out monster into a stasis seal. The two brothers quickly made their way out of the hole in the wall the first Laistrygonian left as Annabeth began rapidly explaining leaving a bunch of terrified students who just 'saw' Percy and Tyson have a two on six gang war with a bunch of punks from Detroit, Matt Sloan in particular left a gibbering mess. He actually pissed himself when Percy leaned back in and put his finger over his lips in the classic sign of telling the students to keep their mouths shut. And of course, Coach Nunley hadn't even looked up from his magazine once during all of this.

Percy would have been amused by that if he didn't have more important things to deal with, mainly leaving this battleground and getting to the next. It looked like Grover and he were going to have that meeting today after all.

END

Author's Notes: Update Schedule and Poll on Profile

I'm quite pleased with myself, I got this written out within twelve hours, and it's _double_ the length of To Be A Master's last chapter! Moving on, I realize that Tyson is just a biiit OOC but keep in mind that instead of living by himself in a refrigerator box and going to school in this story he's actually living with Percy who in turn is a reincarnated shinobi. (Hence the use of Naruto rather than Percy at times) That kind of exposure made him leave his childlike mentality and go straight into teenager mode.

The fight wasn't quite how I pictured it, but Tyson pulled the Heavy Weapons Guy from Team Fortress Two on me and threw away the last page of the script so I figured, eh, why not?


End file.
